


25 days to Christmas

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles set in an AU where Kris is Santa, Suho and Tao are elves, the rest are reindeers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Clocking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris,Suho,Tao  
> 883 words  
> G
> 
> December has come. Today marks Yifan’s first day of preparations for The Night.

Ah,Sunday. The perfect day to bypass the alarm clock, sleep in and trudge around the house in pajamas, without a care in the world.

It’s some time around 11am when Yifan sluggishly kicks the comforter out of the way and throws his long legs out of bed, taking his sweet time to regain consciousness before finally walking towards the bathroom, blearily groping at the nightstand to pick himself up. After having removed layers of facial creams and freshened himself up, Yifan makes his way to the kitchen, where the automatic coffee maker has already brewed his elisir and kept it warm for him.

As he attends the scrambled eggs, his attention gets caught by the wall calendar. It’s with a sense of dread that he notices he has yet to turn page and in fact, a groan doesn’t fail to escape Yifan’s lips when an alpaca wearing a Santa hat appears in all its fluffy glory in front of his eyes.

December has come. Today marks Yifan’s first day of preparations for The Night.

As if on cue, the phone rings and he warily picks it up.

“Hello…”

“Good morning, Yifan!”

It’s his right and left hand, his light at the end of the tunnel, Joonmyeon and Zitao. Not even his assistants’ pleasant voices can do much to lift Yifan’s mood, to be perfectly honest: he becomes grumpy at the first sight of light decorations in the shape of snowflakes down the streets of his town and, since in the past few years they’ve been appearing almost along with the necessary for Halloween, he becomes insufferable earlier than usual.

December is a difficult month, both for him and for who works for him; the last week of the month is truly a blessing, thankfully this all happens only once a year.

“Oh, hi guys, how are things?”  _Jeez, can I be any more lame and impersonal?_

“Good, thank you. Just wanted to check on you, since it’s December and all…” Joonmyeon’s chipper voice  _-how does he do that?!-_  brightens the morning a little.

“I was doing well until I glanced at the calendar,” is the forlorn comment.

Zitao snatches the receiver from Joonmyeon’s grasp to give his own encouragement, “Hang in there, duizhang, it’ll get better! You’ve been doing great all these years. Don’t give up, Yifan gege!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles, grateful for not being on a video call with his assistants, otherwise they’d see his face redden and his lips stir in a shy, pleased smile.

Joonmyeon retakes possession of the phone, “Things here are going smoothly, -- _what about that incident with_ \--  _sssh!_  Most of the toys have been made in advance, we’re keeping up with the latest trends -- _that was my idea!_ \-- and making a vast assortment of presents. We’re just waiting for the letters to arrive and for you to read them,” he dutifully reports.

Yifan groans. As much as he loves the kids, drowning in letters isn’t his favorite way to die. He has noticed a decrease of mail, however, at least a full sack last year: he’s not as worried for the risk of losing his job (and everybody else as well) as he is sad for the evidence that less children believe in him, a beloved figure of childhood. He groans some more.

“What’s wrong, Yifan?” the head-elf asks softly, like every year.

“The usual irritability mixed with sadness at this time of the year, Joonmyeon, don’t worry,” Yifan admits with a sigh, “See you in a couple of weeks?”

“Yup, most of the letters should have arrived by then.”

“Would you be a darling and start opening the letters yourself? The children won’t know and you need the lists more than I do…” the pout and puppy eyes could be felt through the receiver.

“Wu Yifan! You are unbelievable. You ask me this every single time and every year I refuse: it’s only right that  _you_ , as Santa Claus, read the letters sent by those lovely kids,” Joonmyeon huffs; the faint tingling of the bell on his hat can be heard as he shakes his head in resignation.

“Some are brats…” Yifan adds in a little voice.

“That’s what The Book is for and you’ll have to  _personally file it_. Did I make myself clear?” the head-elf’s voice didn’t leave room for oppositions.

“Sir yessir,” the older man straightens in a mock salute, even going as far as clicking his heels (he may or may not have winced when he accidentally kicked his own naked ankle), “I’ll just allow myself to slack off today despite it being the beginning of December. It’s Sunday, after all…” he adds, a content smile starting to take over his face, eyes closed in bliss.

“Erm, Yifan...today is Monday.”

His eyes snap open.

His nose catches whiff of something burning --the eggs.

In his haste of salvaging the eggs he knocks his coffee mug, but since this is not the Matrix it doesn’t fall in slow motion allowing Yifan to lunge for it --it smashes to the ground, warm liquid splashing around with an air of finality.

Eyes wild in shock and disbelief, nostrils flaring, jaw and fists clenched shut, Yifan lifts his head to the calendar, fluffy alpaca mocking his misadventures.

Yes, definitely a Monday.


	2. Day 2 - Memory #1: how Yifan became Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris, Tao, Suho  
> 819 words  
> PG
> 
> Against popular belief, good ol’ Santa isn’t a cherubic, white bearded old man, or at least not anymore.

December rolls in. Christmas is so close yet so far, Yifan can almost smell his mama’s roast duck.

That’s the official reply when asked what he’s excited about for Christmas. The real answer would be that he’s looking forward to his introduction to his role as Santa Claus.

Against popular belief, good ol’ Santa isn’t a cherubic, white bearded old man, or at least not anymore. For the past couple of centuries the baton has been passed to men in their prime, who dress up to keep the appearances and who have the chance of appointing their own sons once they turn 18 as the new Santa Claus.

The past two Santas came from the Wu family; last month marked Yifan’s 18th birthday and this year will be his turn to take over from his father.

Despite his stoic appearance and imposing height, Yifan is a softie at heart. His heart turns to mush in front of cute things, fluffy things, pretty things. He’s very filial and loves family traditions. He loves kids and can’t wait to have some of his own.

On December 1st, Yifan flies to the North Pole with his father. Living in Canada he should be used to lots and lots of snow, but he marvels at the expanse of glittering snow surrounding the log cabin regardless.

Right outside the building there’s a stable with nine stalls and, to the side, the unmistakable shape of the sleigh is visible under the tarp covering it.The cabin is deceptively small; the living room is cozy, the fireplace is already crackling and thick comforters cover the big bed in the corner, but the real surprise is in the basement: hallways upon hallways branch off to several workshops and a huge post office, along with dormitories and recreational rooms for the elves that live there all year long. Yifan feels awkwardly tall (even more than usual) and shy under the scrutiny of the elves he’s being introduced to, he can’t help but murmur his greetings and _hope we’ll work well together in the future_ ’s.

Yifan’s dad calls over the head elf, Joonmyeon, a tiny guy (cute!) with a pretty eye smile and responsible aura who leads them to the tailor’s room, where Yifan’s long limbs and face are measured and a fake belly deforms his waist line. Leaving the tailors to work on the new uniform, the group migrates to the gym: at a first glance, the young man thought it was a training center for thieves--samples of walls to climb and shingles to walk on, windows and doors to pick, chimneys of different diameters, climbing walls and weights to exercise. He’s introduced to a tall elf, Tao, who will train him into becoming an agile Santa.

❆

The following day, Yifan is full of spirit and will to learn. He prances down the stairs whistling, much to his dad’s amusement, nodding in greeting at the elves he meets in the hallways as the duo makes its way to the gym.

(An elf or two might have shrieked and recoiled at the sight of a giant in a laguna monster track suit walking in their direction.)

The first thing Yifan sees when he opens the gym doors are a pair of shapely legs and a firm butt filling grey yoga pants very nicely (it’s getting hot in that track suit,maybe he should’ve opted for something less stifling). Wu senior’s amused cough startles both his son, who pretends to adjust his hoodie to hide his flushed face, and Tao, who was already stretching and quickly turns to greet the bosses.

With his father watching on the sidelines, Yifan does some warm up exercises -piece of cake, he’s used to them since he’s part of his school’s basketball team-, trying to ignore how Tao is much more flexible than him. Envy or lust? It is for posterity to judge.

They later move to the climbing wall (“Am I training to become Santa or Spiderman?” “Be thankful you don’t have to wear a skintight suit-- _I wouldn’t have minded, though._ ” “Hm? I didn’t catch that.” “Nothing!”) and before long Yifan’s dad is reduced to a laughing mess at his son’s misery. Tao comforts the Santa-to-be, spread starfish-like on the mat and with a strong wish for the floor to swallow him whole after the umpteenth fall, as best as he can.

After a long day at the gym, Yifan is finally allowed to crawl back to bed, thoroughly exhausted; he doesn’t feel his fingertips anymore, his back is numb and muscles he didn’t know he owned are starting a riot. He’s not looking forward to the intensive training of the upcoming twenty days: more climbing that infernal wall, more crawling through chimneys (at least they’re less and less common in the modern days) with a fake belly to boot, more climbin' in yo windows, more ninja skills to learn.

Being Santa Claus is more tiring than he thought.


	3. Day 3 - The workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho & Tao  
> 728 words  
> PG (only for some words)
> 
> The elves fall easily in their routine of practiced gestures and production line-like pace to create toys from scratch

Not everyone is an early bird, not even at the North Pole where the rising and setting of the sun is kind of an unknown phenomenon: either it doesn’t go away for months or you go all “Baby come back” on that fiery son of a bitch.

“Rise and shine,Tao! It’s another beautiful and productive day!”

And then there are assholes like this one, who think their cheerfulness is contagious and a stimulus to get up, when you’d leave the bed only to strangle them.

“Mmmrgh,” is the eloquent reply; it could either mean “a joyous good morning to you too!” (uhm...) or any of the colorful curses in the vocabulary (yeah,that’s more likely). Tao stubbornly turns his back to the offending liveliness of his fellow elf and curls up into the panda plushie he’s hugging.

“Come on, Tao, get up,” a different and gentler voice calls him, following an unknown rhythm with soft pats on his shoulder. _This_ is a voice he’d wake up to with a smile on his face, rather than with murderous instincts prickling his hands.

“Hyuuuung…” the whiny baby drawls.

“Taooooo,” Junmyeon sing-songs back, “I don’t think I’ll be able to fend off the others from your favorite croissants long enough for you to get out of bed whenever you please,” he teases, going straight to Tao’s weakness and love for food.

“I’m up!” the younger declares, theatrically throwing the panda in the air (it slumps sadly down a bunk bed a few feet over) as he kicks the covers away and swiftly stands up. Junmyeon pats Tao’s bum fondly and stirs him in the direction of the bathroom, ignoring every protest regarding food being stolen.

❆

Another productive day, like _that asshole_ would describe it, has started. The elves fall easily in their routine of practiced gestures and production line-like pace to create toys from scratch (they’re up to date with trends and technology) or sort the mail that is already starting to pile up.

Until the disaster.

A particularly stubborn bolt doesn’t want to fit with the rest of the mechanism of the toy an elf is currently working on and, after yet another attempt at screwing that mafugger, it merrily springs out of the box and bullseyes the poor sucker. The elf can’t refrain from flailing back, a hand on the reddening and stinging spot on his forehead and the other wildly finding purchase, throwing his utensils on the ground and smacking his neighbor in the process.

The problem with production lines is that when something goes wrong, everything else does (whoever came up with them must’ve been an appreciator of the Murphy Law).

After the elf now sporting a third eye and his fella caressed a bit too hard, it’s the turn of, in order: an elf carrying a freshly finished doll house much bigger than him, tripping on a spring and consequently throwing the building in a 3-pointer attempt; another elf being knocked down by said house, wood chips and tiny furniture raining on the elves sitting next to him; a wandering 1/24 scale bathtub rocketing through a line of china dolls, effectively decapitating them.

Hearing the commotion, Joonmyeon runs on the scene: his bedroom is less messy, and that’s a feat in itself.

“What the shit…”

Tens of pairs of eyes turn to him, some shocked, some disbelieving, some watery, either due to the physical pain of being hit by errant objects or the mental pain caused by the knowledge of having to start over with the destroyed toys.

“Uh-oh…” Tao, standing next to him, comments helpfully.

Joonmyeon is _thisclose_ to pulling his hair or pulling an Oedipus and gouging his own eyes with the miniature spoon lying by his left foot.

“The injured go to the infirmary, the rest of you please clean up this mess,” he instructs, keeping his voice as level as possible, “...and afterwards you’ll be dismissed for today, you’ll resume your work tomorrow. Thank you,” the head elf concludes and turns on his heels, stepping out of the workshop without a glance back at what looked like a room demolished by a tornado. Tao is hot on his heels.

“Hyung...what about duizhang?”

Joonmyeon grinds to a halt.

“He won’t know about it. Okay?”

Tao is torn between hugging the older elf and cowering in fear at his tone.

“Okay…”


	4. Day 4 - Memory #2: how Suho became Santa’s head elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho + mentions of Tao,Himchan,Daehyun  
> 750 words  
> PG
> 
> Nothing makes him happier than making children happy, that’s why he works hard on his craft.

Snow, snow, wood, snow, toys, cold, toys, ice, big guy in red, did I mention snow? That’s what Joonmyeon has known all his life. Don’t get him wrong, he loves what he does: nothing makes him happier than making children happy, that’s why he works hard on his craft.

If only he could move to warmer places, he’d be even happier.

Joonmyeon is possibly the only Santa Elf who can’t stand the cold, which results in him wearing two pairs of woolen socks, two sweaters (the top one always has some ugly pattern going on, the other elves often wonder if he does it on purpose or not), gloves (he initially went for mittens but couldn’t handle the utensils), a thick scarf wrapped almost up to his eyes, a beanie underneath his elf hat to cover his ears AND earmuffs to top it off. One would argue, “how in the world can he move, let alone work, all bundled up like that? Or even hear,”...perseverance,I guess? How am I supposed to know, just ask him.

And with perseverance we got to this point. It has to be noted that elves age differently from humans and, however young he may be in elf-years, Joonmyeon got to work with several Santas and has been building toys for millions of children since decades ago, so it truly felt like an eternity before his hard work paid off and he received a promotion. Affectionately nicknamed “the guardian” by the younger generation (“hyung” or even “mama” by Tao, when he feels particularly playful), Joonmyeon became head elf after his wrinkly predecessor retired to Florida --he may or may not have purposefully locked eyes with Joonmyeon when he communicated his retirement plans.

A promotion brings comforts: he doesn’t have to sit hunchback to work on toy models anymore; his eyesight won’t be stressed anymore; he’ll be able to nurse all the blisters and callosities scattered all over his battered hands.

A promotion also has its downsides: dozens of people to lead, supervise and listen to for a peaceful workplace; responsibilities upon responsibilities during Santa’s absence for most of the year; ...the cold. Since he won’t be as busy creating toys as when he was a mere artisan elf, rather having to just bum around and intervene the rare times something goes wrong, he doesn’t know how to distract himself from the cold anymore.

That heater is so tempting… no, Joonmyeon, get a grip, don’t curl up in front of it like a cat. Be a responsible supervisor and show everyone that you’re a good leader.

...Not like the jabs at his vulnerability to cold will relent.

❆

“CONGRATULATIONS!”

Streamers and crackers go off as soon as a blindfolded Joonmyeon, pushed by Tao and Himchan, enters the decorated hall. Every single elf from every department, from the post office to the mechanic, has gathered to congratulate the seasoned elf on his well deserved promotion.

“I...Guys, I’m…” Joonmyeon is so overwhelmed he chokes on his words. His face quickly morphs in a mask of tears and emotions, much to the present’s amusement, but they keep the laughter at minimum out of -weirdly enough- respect.

Once the guest of honor manages to get a grip, the party can finally start; how they managed to fit so many elves in a room, we’ll never know.

Don’t let people tell you otherwise, Santa’s elves aren’t only workworkwork toystoystoys: they know how to throw a party, they aren’t shy when it comes to dancing and least of all alcohol. The problems arise when someone decides to become an embarrassment to humanity and even fellow partygoers at different levels of inebriation judge them hard underneath the explosions of laughter at the buffoon’s expenses.

If you guessed Joonmyeon went all out, you guessed right. He usually holds his liquor pretty well, but _someone_ ’s (looking at you, Himchan) hand might’ve slipped when spiking the head elf’s drink so, willing or not, party boy causes many photo and Vine ops.

The party dwindles down to a calm karaoke session, cracked notes and wrong lyrics be damned because tonight ~~we are young~~ everyone is a modern Freddie Mercury. To everyone’s chagrin, an intoxicated Joonmyeon takes possession of the mic in the middle of Daehyun’s surprisingly stable cover of “Georgia” and starts rapping about his life.

_In the North Pole born and raised  
In Santa’s workshop was where I spent most of my days... _

Tao (and not only him) regrets throwing him a surprise party.


	5. Day 5 - Memory #3: how Tao became Santa’s elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao & Suho + mention of Henry,Kyuhyun,Eunji  
> 730 words  
> G
> 
> When he received notice of a job offer in a different branch of the Elves Labor Force, Tao thought it was his chance to move overseas

When he received notice of a job offer in a different branch of the Elves Labor Force, Tao thought it was his chance to move overseas, and right after graduation! He heard great things about his colleagues in South Korea and in the UK, he strongly wishes for either of those places to be his destination.

And overseas he went. He expected a metropolis, with its skyscrapers, boutiques, throngs of people, expensive taxis. Civilization.

 

 

White.

Everything is white. Miles and miles of white. Snow as far as the eye can see.

He already misses the beaches of Qingdao.

❆

Tao is still shaken by the race in the dog-pulled sled (the musher was absolutely _insane_ , he didn’t keep the sled in a straight line for more than a minute and Tao’s life flashed in front of his life every time they dashed past glaciers, the sled a bit too close for comfort to the edge and sticking out in the void too often for it to be safe) when he manages to knock on the red door of a cabin in the middle of the Pole.

“How can I hel-- Oh god,” the elf who opened the door is taken aback by Tao’s ashen face, “Wait, don’t puke on the mat, go over there... Henry! Where did you learn to lead the sled? How many times do we have to tell you that this isn’t a Formula 1 circuit?!”

After emptying his stomach and covering the evidence with snow, Tao trudges back to the house where Kyuhyun -that’s what his embroidered sweatshirt says- welcomes him in, offering an empathetic smile and pat on his back.

“You must be Tao from the Chinese branch,” a new voice speaks up. Turning to the left, Tao sees a pile of clothes walking in his direction. The garments talk again.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Joonmyeon. I’m going to show you around.”

❆

“Ow.”

“Ouch.”

“My nail!”

Sighing, Joonmyeon grabs the offending chisel from Tao’s grasp and puts it down. Showing the newbie how to carve wood is harder than expected, it turns out to be.

Tao is still watching, horrified, the chipped fingernail lying sadly among wooden curls and splotches of--is that blood?! Nah, it’s dried red paint.

Joonmyeon takes Tao’s hand gently between his.

“I don’t see deep cuts and your finger is still whole. I don’t think carving wood is the job for you, hm? What did you do in Qingdao?”

“I went to college, practiced wushu, went to the beach... This is my first job after graduating.”

“Oh, you poor thing!” Eunji, Joonmyeon’s fellow wood carver, coos from her station next to his, “Who did you anger to get shipped all the way here?”

“Eunji…”

“I don’t know,” Tao pouts.

❆

❆ _FLASHBACK_ ❆

_“Sorry for being late, some old fart cut in front of me in the parking lot, I don’t understand how can they renovate the driving license to someone as ancient as...oh.”_

❆

It has been a long day of trial and errors in this tour of the facility and Joonmyeon takes pity on the new addition to the squad.

“Well, that’s all for today. Maybe we can make you work in a safer place, like the post office, for example.”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea…Thanks,” Tao is thankful, but at the same time he can’t help but be regretful for failing his mentor.

“Do you have any questions?”

“...Yes.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah, uh… I’ve been wondering for the whole day...what’s with all those clothes?”

“Oh!” Joonmyeon should’ve expected that. He snorts and smiles, “Well, I really can’t stand the cold…”

“And you live here,” it’s not a question, it’s a statement.

“I was born here and never had a chance to move away.” the elder shrugs.

“If they sent me all the way to the North Pole, they sure as hell can allow you to move to, I don’t know, Italy,” Tao observes.

“Hah, I wish. Maybe when I’ll retire. But it’s okay, I like it here. I like the job, I like the people…”

“I guess. Come on, hyung, it’s not that bad. Even I am getting used to the cold.”

Joonmyeon shrugs again, too used to being teased about this matter to even bother with a reply. Tao sure got comfortable quickly enough, though.

“...By the way, that jumper is really ugly.”

The _nerve_ of some people.

“Shush.”


	6. Day 6 - The North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris,Suho,Tao + mention of Henry,Sandeul and Chansung  
> 783 words  
> G
> 
> It's finally time for Yifan to fly to the North Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fail at html: my apologies if the layout of the messages at the beginning of the story is confusing :/

For Yifan, the airport is a catwalk. Always dressed to the nines, as if the seat he’s gonna plant his ass for the next few hours will care whether he’s wearing jeans or leather pants (the stewardess, though, that’s another story), Yifan struts his way to the check-in like a modern Moses without getting his feet stepped on or run over by wayward wheeled suitcases. Now sitting comfortably in the waiting area, he rereads the messages he exchanged with Joonmyeon the previous afternoon.

_Tomorrow is the day! I missed you_

_You’re the only reason I’m even taking the plane tomorrow_

_Well,that’s true_   
_I had to send you the ticket to be sure you were even going to purchase it_   
_And you still changed the date_

_Sorry..._

_For some reason I imagined it’d turn out this way_

_You know me too well_

_Don’t you want to see us? :(_

_Of course I do. I miss you too_

_WHAT ABOUT ME :’(_

_Tao?_

_If that wasn’t clear, he’s reading the screen from over my shoulder and just snatched my phone away_

_It’s a given that I meant the both of you, Tao_

_=^.^=_   
_Seeing each other only once a year is torture_

_It is. I’m sorry about that_

_So, when is your plane going to land?_

_Don’t you know my schedule better than I do?_

_Not since you postponed the flight_   
_Humor me_

_12:45 AM_

_Are you really coming?_

_Yes,mom_

_:P_

_By the way, please don’t send Henry_   
_I want to get there in one piece_

_Roger that_

_Or Sandeul_   
_He always gets lost_   
_I don’t want a repeat of two years ago_

_Why? What happened?_

_Don’t you remember? He run an errand but got lost in the glaciers_   
_I had to change two packs before I finally found him and rescued him_

_Oh right! Poor Sandeul_

_He’s better at recording carols for the music boxes anyway  
So...see you tomorrow?_

_Definitely :) Have a good flight  
SEE YOU TOMORROW DUIZHANG _

_Bye guys_

  
Yifan smiles.

~~When is he going to admit his feelings for the two elves,argh.~~

❆

Thankfully Yifan was neither left living in the terminal like Tom Hanks nor dying in some frozen ditch; Chansung drove really well and they made it to the cabin on time for some piping hot chocolate and a fresh batch of cookies.

Yifan may have gotten a bit jaded after only six years of Santa-ing (blame it on the increasing materialism, the decreasing number of kids willing or allowed to believe in the magic atmosphere of Christmas, the fact that give it a handful of years and they’ll start putting up festive decorations in the middle of July), but he still loves the elves *cough*twoinparticular*cough* and what they do.

“Oh! Here you are! About time! Come on, you have tons of letters to read if you want to compile The Book on time,” Joonmyeon the busy bee makes his appearance in a flurry of scarves and grabs Yifan’s wrist without ceremonies.

“Let me eat something first, at least. Please,” Yifan pouts from the heights of his 186 cm. Joonmyeon makes an effort not to laugh. Or melt.

“Come oooon, you even got here later than usual. Stop avoiding your responsibilities, we have stuff to do,” the head elf urges, in true White Rabbit style. Maybe he’s hiding a vest and a turnip watch underneath all those layers.

Bless his long arms and huge hands, Yifan manages to scoop some cookies and juggle his mug before the tiny Joonmyeon drags him away with surprising strength.

❆

“Duizhang!” That’s all the warning Yifan gets before having the life hugged out of his waist.

“Hi, Tao. Long time no see,” he greets, fondly patting the elf’s jet black head.

“We received many letters this year as well. They’re all waiting for you,” Tao smiles brightly up up up at his boss.

“Good,” is the laconic reply as the three of them make their way to Santa’s desk in the post office.

Every Santa Claus has the innate ability of _knowing_ which kids have behaved well the whole year and hence won’t receive charcoal; for a better organization, their names are listed in the enormous tome simply called _The Book_.

Joonmyeon snaps out of his concentration of jotting down the names given by Santa as he remembers another important task.

“Ah! Yifan?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget to call the reindeers.”

“Do I have to do it?” Yifan cringes.

“Unless you want to pull the sleigh yourself…”

“Got it, got it…” the man sighs, reaching for yet another letter to sort.

Nine people to call. Nine _difficult_ people to call. Nine _mentally draining_ calls to make. You can do it, Wu Yifan.


	7. Day 7 - Rudolph #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun,Kai,D.O,Kris  
> PG  
> 668 words
> 
> Calling the reindeers is already turning out to be an harder experience than what he estimated, and it's the same old load of bullcrap. Every. Single. Year.

The pot of hot ramyun has just been put on the table when the phone rings.

“This must be your brother. It’s as if he can smell when food is ready,” Jongin provokes Sehun, who was about to sit down.

“Yah! Take that back,” Sehun snaps back, but he dutifully goes to answer the phone.

“You have to admit he calls pretty much only at meals,” Kyungsoo rubs it in, not glancing away from the ramyun he’s currently dishing in Jongin’s plate. Jongin doesn’t even try to hide his blinding smile.

The youngest of the three rolls his eyes and finally accepts the call, “Hello?”

“Sehun? Hi, it’s Yifan--”

The call got disconnected. Oops.

“Woo bwas fon? (Who was phone?)” Jongin asks around a mouthful of scalding noodles.

“Wrong number,” Sehun tries to dismiss the question just as the phone rings again. This time, resigned, he doesn’t _accidentally_ disconnect and activates the speakerphone.

“I know you just hung up on me, you little shit,” who else but Yifan ~~eureurong~~ growls in the receiver.

“Hi boss,” all three greet in unison, chopsticks hard at work.

Yifan inhales and takes a long, calming exhale. Calling the reindeers is already turning out to be an harder experience than what he estimated, and it’s the same old load of bullcrap. Every. Single. Year.

“So, Sehun, how’s your seasonal sickness going?” he asks without preambles.

“Never felt better,” the younger states proudly.

“You don’t have a lot of time left to fall ill,” the elder observes, “Don’t make me fly all the way there to take care of it, I don’t want to take the airplane again.”

“As if you don’t enjoy the attention you get at the airport. Don’t lie,” Sehun points out smugly.

Yifan coughs, “Is Kyungsoo there?”

“Yes,” said boy replies before blowing on his chopstickful (is that even a word) of ramyun.

“Stop fussing over Sehun, he _has_ to get sick,” Yifan admonishes, not unkindly.

“I still don’t understand why we can’t use alternative light sources,” the subject of the conversation butts in, “We’re in the 21st century, last time I checked.”

“It’s all part of the _magic atmosphere~_ ,” they can’t see him but Yifan is totally making air-quotes.

“At my expenses? You were the CEO of an idol factory in a past life, admit it,” Sehun retorts dryly. Jongin chokes on the kimchi in a stifled laughter.

“Not my fault your nose _literally glows_ when you get sick at this time of the year, _Rudolph_.”

Sehun counts to five before he tells his boss to piss off.

“Can’t we use, I don’t know, an oil lamp?” he tries to negotiate.

“We aren’t in Amnesia,” Jongin observes. Sehun just glares, tight lipped.

“No,” Yifan, of course, refuses.

“Miner hat?”

“No.”

“Flashlight?”

“No.”

“Glow-sticks?”

“Stop asking, before I make you wear a clown nose as big as a baseball. It’d enhance the range of your light, though, now that I think about it...” the elder threatens in a roundabout way.

“Okay, okay, got it. Umph,” Sehun crosses his arms and snorts maturely.

“Well, I guess I’ll call back in a week to check on you,” Yifan cuts the conversation short, they’ve been bantering long enough, “Jongin, make him take freezing cold showers, if necessary--”

“Don’t give him ideas!” the youngest cries at the same time as Jongin exclaims, “It’ll be my pleasure!”

“...And Kyungsoo, refrain from nursing him, please.”

“Mama Kyungsoo~” the younger boys chorus, receiving either a punch on the arm (Jongin) or a kick on the shin (Sehun).

(“It’s not fair, being hit on the arm doesn’t hurt as much as on the bone! And I totally saw that you didn’t punch him as hard as you kicked me!”

“Not true!”

“Cut it out! What are you, children?”)

Kyungsoo sighs, “Okay, okay.” He quietly squeezes Sehun’s, still rubbing at his sore spot, free hand; the younger gives him a surprised but genuine smile. Jongin grins at the awkward display of affection.

“And now you two, Dasher and Dancer…”


	8. Day 8 - Memory #4: how Sehun joined Santa’s reindeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun,Kai,Kris  
> 1071 words  
> PG
> 
> "...Don't tell me you don't see your own nose glowing..."

“I’m dying...I’m dying...holy shit, I’m dying.”

The curse of the Festive Misplaced Luck, a.k.a. FML, has been bestowed this year as well, punctual like a Swiss clock. It seems like Sehun is unable to escape it: as far as he remembers, he’s always fallen ill around Christmas, ruining his family’s vacation plans every single year.

“Stop being so melodramatic, jeez. It’s just a flu, you should be used to this by now,” his best friend Jongin exclaims from the kitchen. The microwave pings immediately afterwards.

“You’re a crap friend,” Sehun croaks from his death bed (seriously,Sehun…).

“A crap friend who brought you chicken soup?” Jongin reminds him as he makes his way to the leper hospital down the hallway.

“You didn’t even make it yourself so yeah, you’re a crap friend,” Sehun insists, turning his back to the door and burrowing in the comforter some more right as his “friend” enters.

“Would you really confide in my cooking skills?” Jongin steps besides the bed and waits patiently for the little bitch to disentangle from the covers and make room for the tray, “I might accidentally pour dish soap in the pot thinking it’s fish sauce.”

“What kind of fish sauce are you used to?” a matted fringe and watery, judging eyes peek from beneath the covers. Jongin ignores him and shakes the tray lightly, in what’s supposed to be an inviting gesture; Sehun grumbles but eventually sits up in bed.

“For all I know you’ve poisoned the bowl now, like the mother in The Sixth Sense. Get out of here, Lucrezia Borgia!” the comforter is abruptly kicked away during Sehun’s fit, risking to upset the soup bowl when Jongin doesn’t manage to back away on time.

“I don’t know if it’s the fever that’s making you delirious or if you’re really like that,” the poor martyr known as Sehun’s best friend mutters when he’s able to set the tray on the “patient’s” legs, at long last. Jongin finally takes a good look at his friend. He thanks every star for having already placed the tray in a secure place.

“I think it’s contagious…” he whispers.

“What? Why?” Sehun asks before taking a tentative sip of Mrs Kim’s soup.

“...Don’t tell me you don’t see your own nose glowing…”

Sehun crosses his eyes and spots the tip of his nose glowing a faint red. He quietly puts the spoon back in the bowl.

“...What did you put in my soup?”

Sehun looks at Jongin. Jongin looks at Sehun, eyes widening the more his friend’s nose starts to shine more intensely.

So much for securing the soup: in his haste to wrap himself up in a huge, blue dumpling (he’s already steaming thanks to the fever), Sehun throws the tray out of his way; the bowl flies and twirls in the air, its content splattering everywhere, including Jongin, before clattering to the ground without breaking.

“MMMVFTWBMWS?!?!!” Sehun cries underneath the covers, but they don’t do much to hide the red light emanating from his nose.

“What?!” Jongin, half-assedly wiping at the wet stains on his hoodie and jeans, couldn’t hear his friend’s muffled wails.

“What the fuck am I going to do with my nose like this?!?” the sick boy yanks the comforter away from his face, giving a Red Light District atmosphere to his bedroom thanks to his nose, and repeats in a hiss. Right then, the doorbell rings.

“SHIT!” the boys chorus. Sehun hides again under the covers, gesturing his friend to go check who’s at the door. Jongin pads quietly to the entrance and looks in the peephole: an Angry Bird dressed like a model is waiting to be let in. The boy gulps and opens the door slightly, still latched.

“Y-yes?”

“Hello, my name is Wu Yifan. I’m looking for Oh Sehun,” the man mumbles. He must be a foreigner, his Korean is a bit stilted (no shit Sherlock, the name kind of gave it away, don’t you think?).

“Erm...he’s sick, I’ll tell him you passed, please come back another day--” Jongin makes for closing the door but a huge hand (holy shit, are we in a horror movie? Are his fingers going to transform into tentacles?) stops him from doing so.

“I know he’s sick. I know what’s wrong with him. That’s why I’m here,” the man -Yifan- tries to assure him, but that deep voice is doing anything but.

They stare at each other for a long while, Jongin torturing his lower lip in his indecisiveness until he gives in to his gut feeling and lets Yifan in.

(“Goddammit, Jongin,” Sehun groans in his cocoon.)

Jongin guides the guest to the room at the end of the hallway.

“Sehun, this is Wu Yifan. He claims to know what’s wrong with you,” he informs shyly, still torn over how good an idea it was to let someone see his friend in that status.

Sehun pretends to be sleeping.

Sehun pretends to be dead (he’s almost suffocating under the covers so he’s getting there).

...Sehun sticks his head out of his shell, like a snail, mindful of keeping his nose as covered as possible. He throws a betrayed glare at Jongin before moving his attention to the tall stranger.

“It’s just a flu, it’ll go away in a few days. Thanks for your concern, though,” he dismisses the matter quickly. Whether this Yifan guy heard him or not, he doesn’t care.

“And your nose gets so red from blowing it to the point of glowing?” Yifan points out, arms crossed on his broad chest challengingly.

Time seems to stop. Sehun looks at Jongin, asking with his eyes if he said anything about that weird situation but his friend denies with an imperceptible shake of his head. Yifan sighs and steps closer to Sehun’s bed.

“You’ll probably think I’m nuts but here goes nothing: I’m Santa Claus and I’ve been notified you’re the replacement of our current Rudolph, who’s going to retire within days.”

The boys stare at him incredulously, then at each other, before exploding in laughter. Yifan blushes at their reaction (he knew it was inevitable), but the guys’ hilarity is short lived: Sehun momentarily forgot of his nose and let the covers slid away as he leant back to laugh more comfortably,but now the room is bathed in red light and it’s Yifan’s turn to laugh.

“Welcome to the team.”


	9. Day 9 - Dasher and Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun,Kai,D.O,Kris  
> PG(13)  
> 625 words
> 
> The first, challenging call to the reindeers continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continues from [ch.7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2708426/chapters/6126821)

“And now you two, Dasher and Dancer…”

It’s that time of the year: letters to read, presents to prepare, reindeers to call back on duty.

“ _The number you have dialed is currently busy, please try again later._ ”

Gastric ulcers to keep at bay during said calls.

“I know it’s you, _Dancer_ , we just talked,” Yifan sighs heavily.

“Dancer who?”

Silence on the other line.

“Oh, right,” Yifan rolls his eyes so hard it’s already December 20th, “you want to be called _Kai_.”

“How could you forget,” Jongin accuses playfully.

“Eh, how could I forget,” Yifan exhales tiredly, “I’ve never heard automatic messages in Mr Krab’s voice...or a parrot choking on a peanut, or whatever that was supposed to be,” sarcasm, yes, he can do with that.

“It was Krong,” the younger pouts.

“Anyways…” the eldest tries to call the unruly kids to order, “I’ve been sassed enough by Sehun alone for the past half an hour, please don’t make things harder for me.”

“I hate to admit it, but I think you did an egregious job at raining on my parade to counteract my sassing,” Sehun retorts.

“And the next thing you’re going to say is that I should consider myself lucky,hm?” Yifan’s impressive eyebrows cock challengingly. Too bad the brat isn’t there to witness it. ~~Keep telling yourself that, boo~~.

“See? You’re doing well on your o-- ouch. Okay, I’ll stop it,” the youngest winces at Kyungsoo’s vicious pinch.

“Thanks, Kyungsoo.”

“No problem.” said boy continues eating the ramyun as if nothing happened.

“Kiss ass,” Sehun whispers as he rubs at the reddening skin on his arm (he prefers the marks left in the bedroom, if you ask him--you aren’t, but he’s telling you anyway). Another day in the life with Kyungsoo, who compensates the lack of height with violence.

“I’m not Joonmyeon,” Kyungsoo hisses back.

“Now, back to us, my swing reindeers--” Yifan tries to steer the conversation back on topic, but _he shouldn’t have said that_.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Kyungsoo interrupts, his eyes widening at being addressed that way. Jongin cringes, more worried about the older boy’s reaction than offended at being called like that, and pretends to busy himself with the perilla leaves. Sehun just snickers, munching on the onions.

“I’m-I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” is Yifan’s attempt at damage control.

“I noticed,” Kyungsoo spits back. Laconic but still -somewhat- fearsome. For someone so cute looking (all thanks to the diminutive height, at least compared to about half of the team, but still not as cute as Minseok and Luhan ~~don’t tell them I said that~~ ), he can look like the Devil reincarnated when he gets mad (or when he tries to adapt to his astigmatism without glasses).

Before Kyungsoo chews Yifan’s head through the receiver and to preserve what’s left of his boss’ dignity, since they made him the butt of many jokes after around six years together, Jongin intervenes.

“We’re in our human forms, we’d rather you call us by our real names and not pigeonhole us by our roles, but it’s okay.”

Kyungsoo glares; Jongin mouths _‘just this once’_ and eventually the older boy shrugs in agreement.

“Yeah, uhm, you’re right. I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. Jongin. Sehun,” Yifan apologizes, bowing his head even though they can’t see him. Kyungsoo grunts in acknowledgement, attacking the half-boiled eggs and pretending they’re Yifan’s balls. Watching the yolk ooze is somewhat relaxing.

“‘s okay, boss. See you on the 23rd as always?”

“Yes! Yes… Thank you, Jongin. See ya, guys,” Yifan hangs up.

“Byeee.” The three boys can finally finish their meal in peace.

***RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG***

“ _This_ is your brother,” Jongin confirms when he glances at the caller ID, smug mask on his face. Kyungsoo smirks around his spoonful of soup. Sehun groans.


	10. Day 10 - Memory #5: how Kyungsoo joined Santa’s reindeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.O,Kris+hints to others  
> 1018 words  
> PG
> 
> "So, uhm, have you ever thought of becoming Santa Claus’ reindeer?"

When Kyungsoo is first approached, he’s an unamused mall elf of a fraud mall Santa. He spots the tall guy first, wandering among the kids crowding in front of the fenced-up space dedicated to Father Christmas and looking damn suspicious with his hunched stance and shifty eyes, always flickering towards the elf.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Kyungsoo is startled by the deep voice coming from his left. He turns sharply, coming face to face with a broad chest; looking further up the orange sweater, the same sketchy guy from earlier is staring back at him, eyebrows drawn in a what’s evidently a permanent scowl.

Kyungsoo pulls his best menacing face and turns to face Santa’s throne without a word. A little later he checks if the creep is still there.

Nope, gone. Good.

It isn’t until he steps out of the “employees only” locker room at the end of his shift that he comes face to face with _him_ again, when he feels someone tapping his shoulder (he mentally kicks himself for allowing the stranger to catch him unaware not once, but twice).

❆

Yifan is visibly unsettled by the impassive boy in front of him.

 _‘Did I do something wrong?’_ he thinks, _‘All I did was tapping his shoulder.’_

 _‘But you also snuck up on him on his workplace,’_ his conscience adds helpfully. Yifan ignores it.

“Uhm, excuse me. My name is Wu Yifan, are you Do Kyungsoo?” The fact that the shorter male's round eyes turn even bigger is a telltale sign that he is, indeed, the person Yifan is looking for. He might’ve made things worse, though, because if Kyungsoo wasn’t too willing to talk to a stranger to begin with, a stranger who knows his name feels even more like a threat.

It has been two full minutes of this staring contest in the middle of the busy mall and Kyungsoo still hasn’t blinked once, but at least he nods, eventually, firm grasp on his backpack --is he going to throw it at Yifan to gain some precious seconds to run away blending in the crowd? Is it filled with bricks? We’ll discover it soon enough.

“Oh, good. So, uhm, have you ever thought of becoming Santa Claus’ reindeer?” Yifan cringes: that’s not how he wanted to approach the matter. Kyungsoo has completely shut down. Yifan clears his throat and tries again. 

“Listen, I know you’re probably thinking, ‘what is this weirdo going on about’ and after what I’m going to say you’ll probably call the cops on me, but hear me out: I’m the real Santa Claus and you’ve been selected to become one of my reindeers.”

Kyungsoo blinks. Finally.

After what feels like an eternity (it probably has been), Kyungsoo speaks.

“I don’t know if I’m being demoted or receiving a promotion,” he plays along, furtively feeling for the phone in the pocket of his long, puffy jacket to keep his friend Hyunsik on speed dial.

“Wait, you believe me?”

“No.”

Yifan’s shoulders slump.

“Here are the tickets to the North Pole. Accommodation included, everything has already been paid for,” he fishes the tickets from the inner pocket of his jacket, “If you happen to believe me, please consider taking this plane. I hope to see you there.”

Yifan looks like he wants to add something more (he sure as hell feels like crying in relief when Kyungsoo takes the tickets-- _but he might throw them away_ \--shut up), but he turns on his heels and walks away, hands burrowed deep in his pockets. Kyungsoo keeps looking at him until he disappears in the crowd (it takes a while, Yifan is pretty tall).

Against his better judgement, Kyungsoo pockets the tickets.

❆

“This little thing? This little thing is supposed to be in the lead? All the Dashers in history have been strong and fast, what is this bullshit?”

These are the first words that Kyungsoo hears when he’s introduced to the rest of the reindeers. Good start. He levels the taller and more experienced reindeer with his trademark “blankly pissed off” glare.

“Transform me,” he demands to Yifan.

“Huh?”

“I said transform me, or tell me what I’m supposed to do to become a reindeer.”

“Oh, right, uh…” Yifan falters. He’s new to this as well, dammit! He didn’t know he was going to renovate the squad on his first year on charge, he thought -hoped- to have an experienced team who already knew what to do and where to go on the X day. At least the seasoned reindeers stayed to train the new guard.

Joonmyeon, bless his soul, steps in.

“You have to wear this collar--”

“Kinky,” someone hollers from the side. A tall (sigh, another) boy and the two shorter ones by him snicker conspiratorially.One of the veterans slaps them upside the head.

“--and step in Dasher’s stall in the stable. That’s all.”

The sour reindeer who welcomed Kyungsoo oh so warmly earlier precedes him and steps in his own stall. Judging by his reaction, Kyungsoo thought he was the previous Dasher, but it turns out to be Blitzen. As soon as he’s entered he’s back, majestic antlers and strong body making their excellent impression. To be no less so, Kyungsoo follows his senior’s example and walks to his assigned stall. Being this his first time, it takes him longer to transform but he still clops out of the stable confidently. Everyone in the paddock claps: Yifan, Joonmyeon and Tao, the encouraging seniors, his fellow trainees.

“Are you ready?” Blitzen challenges him. Kyungsoo barely has the time to nod that the other reindeer has already sped off.

After the initial hesitation to get used to the hooves, Kyungsoo stubbornly makes his way through the snow and catches up with the treacherous Blitzen, who tries to shoulder him away, but he doesn’t know who he’s dealing with. With a powerful leap, Kyungsoo takes the lead and runs at full gallop to the stable, where he’s enthusiastically received by the others; the two youngest trainees even run to hug him.

I didn’t know reindeers could smirk.


	11. Day 11 - Memory #6: how Jongin joined Santa’s reindeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun,Jongin,Kris  
> 727 words  
> G
> 
> "Would you like to be the new Dancer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continues from [ch.8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2708426/chapters/6140444)

Sehun grumbles: he doesn’t like how this Yifan guy is looking at him all smug. Just because what he said about Sehun being the new Rudolph _might be a possibility_ (denial isn’t only a river, my dear), it doesn’t mean he’s right. Or that he’s really Santa Claus.

No. Nope. Not at all.

Jongin looks between his friend and the guest, feeling a bit faint. How the hell can Sehun’s nose glow? Did he shove a christmas light up his nose, like when they were kids? It may have been dangerous but it sure looked funny, in the eyes of two 5-year-olds. Also, how did Yifan know about his best friend’s condition? Is he really Santa Claus? He looks nothing like the jolly old man: first things first ~~I'm the realest~~ , he isn’t old (just a bit older than Jongin and Sehun); no white hair and beard (he has definitely bleached his hair, though, that much is sure); no fat belly.

Come on, they’re teenagers, now: they’re well past the believing-in-Santa phase, thank you very much

Or maybe he’s a secret agent! The government has kept Sehun under observation all these years because they think he’s an alien (that’d explain many things)! And now Yifan has come to bring Sehun to a secret laboratory to be examined and dissected!

Sehun feels Jongin is going on another of his trips--he’s always told him he reads too much.

“Yah! Earth to Jongin,” he calls sternly.

 _‘Funny of you to say that, E.T.,’_ Jongin thinks, only to be hit by a pink Rilakkuma. Did he say that out loud? Or did Sehun read his mind--Chanyeol hyung is rubbing off on him, yeesh.

Yifan coughs to get the boys’ attention.

“So, Sehun...what do you say about joining me?”

“No,” the boy promptly replies. He’s still uncomfortable about his nose, but he’s more resigned than anything since he forgoes covering it. There’s only Jongin and Yifan there, after all.

“Come on, you’ll get to visit many places...the whole world, actually!” Yifan tries bribing him, but the pedobear face he pulls isn’t a good look on him. Sehun and Jongin don’t even try to hide their grimace.

Yifan is about to try other convincing techniques, when his phone rings.

“Hello? Oh, hi Joonmyeon, what’s-- what?! But Christmas is less than two weeks away! It’s not like she can’t-- yes, I know it’s an exertion, but she’s still in the early stages-- I’m not being insensitive! I-- Yes. Yes, I’m sorry. What am I supposed to do, then? Hm. Mhm,” he turns towards Jongin, who subconsciously takes a step back. “What a coincidence. Well, thanks, Joonmyeon. I’ll call you back.”

A moment of silence follows the call, with Yifan looking between Sehun and Jongin and the two boys looking back at him and at each other.

“Would you look at that,” Yifan eventually says, leaning against the door frame, “I might kill two birds with a stone.”

“I know it’s a figure of speech, but it isn’t really comforting,” Sehun points out. Yifan ignores him.

“We have another open spot: Dancer is pregnant and she just resigned from the position. I’ve just been informed that a substitute has been designated.”

“And this matters to us because…?”

“Kim Jongin.”

“Yes,” said boy replies in a tiny voice.

“Would you like to be the new Dancer?”

Jongin widens his eyes.

“How come he gets to choose and I don’t?” Sehun pouts angrily.

“There’s only ever a Rudolph at a time, while there are more candidates for the other reindeers,” Yifan recites the words of the pamphlet Joonmyeon kindly gave him during his training.

“Awesome,” Sehun drawls.

Yifan is tired after the long flight and the longer (or at least it felt so) discussion with Sehun and Jongin: he decides to play the ace up his sleeve.

“Since your friend Sehun is joining--”

“ _I never said I was going to!_ ”

“--would you like to be part of the team as well?”

Jongin stares at Yifan, a bit slack-jawed. He slowly turns to look at Sehun who, alarmed by his friend’s face, starts shaking his head violently, nose leaving a long-exposure line of red light in the air.

“NO.”

Jongin smiles hesitantly.

“Kim Jongin, don’t...”

Jongin uses puppy eyes.

“...Okay,” Sehun sighs, “we’ll both join.”

It’s super effective!


	12. Day 12 - Prancer & Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kris  
> 905 words  
> PG13
> 
> "Oh, I finally managed to get hold of you. Hello Vixen,enjoying your stay?"

The sun is high and bright. Gentle waves of crystalline water are lapping the fine sand of the beach. Palm trees are ever so slightly swaying with the light breeze.

The idyll is interrupted by a smartly dressed waiter, who hands a slick black phone to the couple who has been lazing around in a Caribbean heaven.

“Hello?”

“Oh, I finally managed to get hold of you. Hello Vixen,enjoying your stay?”

A noisy slurp of a fruity cocktail precedes the answer, “Hi boss! Indeed we are! I bet your frozen ass is envying our toasty, tanned ones!”, cue a shrill laugh, echoed by a boisterous and deep one.

“Well, it’s time for your asses to fly back to colder sceneries,” comes Yifan’s voice through speakerphone.

“Aw come on, is it really necessary?”

“Don’t make me come kick your asses all the way to the North Pole.”

“Hey boss, I know Baek has a nice ass, but I called dibs first!” Vixen’s companion needs no phone, his voice booms egregiously without a receiver right next to his face nor speakerphone.

“Why are we talking about asses in the first place?” Yifan’s voice tilts in a confused, bordering on angering, tone, “Okay, let’s drop it--”

“WHEN THE PIMP’S IN THE CRIB MA, DROP IT LIKE IT’S HOT, DROP IT LIKE IT’S HOT,...”

He should’ve expected it, really, but Yifan still hoped those two were a bit more mature than that; well, he was wrong. With a long suffering sigh and the tell-tale sign of a throbbing vein right on his temple, he calls for his center reindeers, “Prancer, Vixen--”

“When we’re off duty we’re Chanyeol and Baekhyun!” ‘Prancer’ reminds him merrily, before resuming singing Snoop Dogg, Lion, Tiger, Zebra, whatever.

“...Right. As i was saying, you guys don’t want to let millions of kids down,do you?”

“Never would I have expected you to love kids,” Baekhyun wonders aloud,not for the first time.

“Never would I have expected you two to be willing to sacrifice the happiness of many children in favor of staying on vacation,” retorts Yifan.

“Guilt tripping isn’t working, just so you know. And _excuse_ me if galloping through the night all over the world with barely a pause to go to the toilet, and even getting whipped when you feel particularly barbaric, is tiring,” the reindeer laments, pout mirrored by his companion as they both surreptitiously sip at their drinks.

“You spend 364,sometimes 365, days doing absolutely nothing: that should be more than enough to get the energies back after what I admit is a pretty gruesome night.”

“Excuse you, we have jobs when we’re off the clock as reindeers.”

“Such as? Testing hotels in some paradise in the middle of nowhere?” 

“How did you know?” 

Yifan sighs, “Why aren’t you like Joonmyeon and Tao, they--” 

“-- _are really hard working, they are the ones slaving away the whole year making toys and yet they don’t complain nor ask for days off_ ,” Baekhyun and Chanyeol parrot the trite spiel. 

“...Exactly. So, what conclusion did we get to?” 

“That you want to get into your elves’ pants?” 

It’s an ongoing bet among the reindeers, nothing engrosses them more than carefully writing down dates and circumstances of the day _Santa_ will finally confess his love for his assistants (except maybe football matches and kpop concerts). 

“NO! I-- what the--” Yifan can only splutter helplessly, “Talking with you is so stressful, I can already feel white hair growing out,” he mutters, flustered. 

“This way you’ll be Santa all year long!” Chanyeol observes cheerfully. 

“No thanks, I like my hair as it is, and wearing stuffing for my belly for only one night is an hassle already, I don’t look forward to wear it 24/7.” 

“It’s not like you have chocolate abs to show in the first place,” comes Baekhyun’s jab. 

Yifan is left speechless for a moment. “Why do I even bother rebutting to you two…” 

“Are you admitting we’re superior?” 

“No. You’re reindeers and as such I expect you to be at the headquarters on the 23rd at 3pm sharp, GMT, to revise some details.” 

“They are the same every single year...” 

Yifan ignores him, “Be punctual, or I might decide to make only the two of you drag the sleigh, risking to be late and ruin the happiness of some of the kids, but it’s a price I’m willing to pay to see you guys suffer.” 

“Here it is your true nature! Don’t hide yourself, Grinch!” 

“I like Christmas just fine, I’m just fed up with a couple of reindeers whose names are written and underlined in my book of naughty people.” 

“Oooh, kinky.” 

The shameless and derisive laughters of the unruly reindeers are muffled by Yifan’s expletives and promises of Hell to look forward to as soon as they step foot on the North Pole. 

“I want a raise after all this psychological abuse,” Baekhyun demands dryly. 

“I might just cut your salary or even forget to pay you altogether, if you don’t shut the hell up,” Yifan retorts in a tone as sickly sweet as a shower of acid. 

“Fine,fine,see you next week, slaver,” the reindeer hangs up and slips his sunglasses further up his nose, as he leans back on the lounger and he and Chanyeol bask in the last days of ‘vacation under the disguise of a job’, before flying back to their real call.


	13. Day 13 - Memory #7: how Chanyeol joined Santa’s reindeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Kris  
> 972 words  
> PG
> 
> Chanyeol loves Christmas: the lights, the colors, the food, the atmosphere. Spending the whole day with relatives. The presents. _Santa Claus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side story of ch. [8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2708426/chapters/6140444) & [11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2708426/chapters/6179984)

Chanyeol loves Christmas: the lights, the colors, the food, the atmosphere. Spending the whole day with relatives. The presents. _Santa Claus_.

Despite being 16 years old already, Chanyeol still believes in Santa Claus. And aliens --don’t get him started on that topic. No matter how much his friends make fun of him for his often absurd beliefs, he isn’t deterred and simply smiles at their teasing. Four for you, Chanyeol Coco! You go, Chanyeol Coco.

While everyone hates working in retail around the festivities, because let’s face it, after the umpteenth ignorant customer who shouts at your face because your store has yet to restock that trending toy that’s out of stock pretty much everywhere since Christmas is only a week away and they should’ve woken up sooner, Chanyeol doesn’t. He whistles his way through the day, singing “‘tis the season to be jolly” in that deep voice of his; he smiles at every single customer, accidentally scaring some of the kids away (that’s also his weapon _against_ some of the customers, because he’s aware that his relentless, toothy smile can be unsettling); he tinkers with some of the toys, still surprised he hasn’t been banned yet after the ruckus he caused the previous year, when a platoon of wind-up penguins ended marching around the store (seeing toddlers chasing after them was an adorable scene, though, they all agreed on that).

This year they’re all wearing Santa hats with red, star-shaped LED lights on the white hem, a good compromise to fend off Chanyeol’s yearly suggestion to wear elf hats --ears included. Chanyeol is still pleased as punch, his smile is so bright it almost outshines the stars on the hat.

(“Just because you already have elf ears doesn’t mean the rest of us need to embarrass ourselves wearing one of those,” his fellow deep-voiced coworker Jihoon commented once.)

❆

Chanyeol has just finished to think about how he hasn’t seen his friends Jongin and Sehun in a while, not since the latter fell sick -as always, at this time of the year-, when his phone rings. Jongin!

“Ayo, Jongin! Wassup?” Chanyeol greets, voice too loud no matter how much he’s advised against it. It’s even worse on the phone.

Jongin must have something on his mind because he’s startled, despite being long used to his older friend’s noisy personality.

“Hello, hyung,” he greets back when he recovers, an uneasy undertone in his voice.

“Is something wrong?” Chanyeol quickly switches to serious mode. It’s always a whiplash effect, no matter how long you’ve known him.

“Mh...yes and no?” is the hesitant reply. Chanyeol blinks.

“So, uhm… I’ve been asked to convince you to join something, but I doubt my words alone will be enough, so I was wondering if you could stop by Sehun’s after your shift,” Jongin explains, somewhat.

“I thought Sehun had bubonic plague or something?” - or at least that’s what Sehun replied with (kind of) to his message a couple of nights ago.

“You know how much he likes to exaggerate,” the younger sighs. The resignation is strong in this one.

 _“Hey!”_ Sehun’s cry can be heard even through the receiver, He must’ve felt singled out just by the one-way conversation going on at his house. 

Chanyeol chuckles, “I’ll be done in about half an hour, see you later.”

❆

The first thing Chanyeol sees when he steps in Sehun’s room is a blue lump on the boy’s bed and a taller, older guy standing by it.

(“Finally someone taller than me!”)

“Hi, I’m Chanyeol!” he introduces himself enthusiastically, hand ready to shake the guest’s as he crosses the room in two large steps.

“I’m Yifan, nice to meet you,” the older greets back, feeling a bit put back by the other boy’s cheerfulness --and a bit of weirdness, may he add.

“Hi Sehun!” Chanyeol greets the lump as well, giving it two powerful pats on where he assumes is Sehun’s ass. A hand sticks out of it to wave at him.

“So, what’s up? Jongin called me…” he says, looking between the two people currently not bundled up under the covers.

“Yeah, about that...I have to apologize first,” Jongin says. Sehun groans from his cocoon and he’s undoubtedly rolling his eyes.

“What for?” Chanyeol is genuinely confused.

“Remember how much we’ve teased you for still believing in Santa Claus?”

“Eh, how can I forget!” Chanyeol laughs, too used to it to still hold a grudge.

“Well…” Jongin’s eyes shift towards Yifan, “here he is?”

“Where?” the older boy looks around wildly. Oh, you naïve child you. (But Santa **_is_** there, so Chanyeol is really the one to have the last laugh.)

Jongin’s hands gesture to Yifan, who shoots a shy smile at large. Chanyeol’s eyes widen disproportionately.

“No waaaaay.”

At that moment, Sehun unwraps from the comforter and the room suddenly turns red.

“No fucking waaaaayyyyyy!!!” Chanyeol hasn’t started screaming and jumping around in joy yet, but the bar is rising. Sehun looks embarrassed, whether at his own nose or at his friend we don’t know. ¿Por qué no los dos?

“Chanyeol,” Yifan calls. The younger boy finally stills, looking at him with stars spewing out of his eyes.

“I owe you guys an explanation,” the eldest says, “I’ve recently been appointed the new Santa Claus after my father. I thought the reindeers would’ve been the same, experienced ones who have worked with him, but it turns out they’re dropping like flies for a reason or another, so i’m forced to look for substitutes. The spot currently open is Prancer’s.”

Chanyeol hangs off his every word.

“Your friends already agreed to join, Sehun as Rudolph and Jongin as Dancer.”

“I didn’t have much choice,” the youngest complains in a stage-whisper.

Chanyeol looks between Sehun(‘s nose) and Jongin in awe.

“So what do you say?”

“Hell yeah!”


	14. Day 14 - Memory #8: how Baekhyun joined Santa’s reindeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun & Kris + mention of Taeyeon  
> 963 words  
> PG
> 
> "What are your plans for your first Christmas with noona?"

Baekhyun forgot his (what number is it again?) monthversary with Taeyeon noona is today.

To avoid receiving another cold shoulder treatment after forgetting the past two occurrences (he can’t really help it), he decides to gift her a ticket to the Christmas concert that will be held on Christmas Eve, where some of her favorite idol groups will perform… More like he was suddenly reminded of both his something-versary and the concert while talking to his friends, who teased him with, “What are your plans for your first Christmas with noona?”.

So here he is, freezing his late ass off waiting in line to get tickets to the Christmas concert, two tight days before the event, because the damned server of the organizer’s website froze right as he placed his order and he isn’t sure it went through. The queue is pretty long; he mentally fist bumps with all the guys lining up, who he assumes are in the same situation as his, and waits. And waits.

The line goes at snail pace. The printer runs out of ink. The printer runs out of paper. Some dumbfuck takes forever to pay because half of the contents of his wallet fall to the floor, coins rolling everywhere. Baekhyun is read to give up (sorry, noona) when the person behind him calls his name.

“Excuse me, are you Byun Baekhyun?”

The boy blinks up at the tall stranger.

“Depends. Does this Baekhyun owe you something?” he smirks a bit.

The bleached blond foreigner laughs lightly.

“It depends. Would he accept my job offer?”

Baekhyun widens his eyes.

“Job offer? To a troublema-- I mean, a mere high schooler?” he asks, tilting his head, “...It’s not something illegal, right? Hunt me down in a couple of years, if you want to introduce me to the porn industry,” he adds cheekily, basking in the reddening face of his interlocutor.

“N-nothing like that,” the stranger strongly denies, “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Yifan, are you free once you’re done here?”

Baekhyun looks between Yifan and the queue ahead of him. He bites his bottom lip in contemplation before deciding, “It’s going to take too long, I’ll try again online later. Let’s go for a coffee right now.”

Yifan blinks but agrees and together they walk to the closest Starbucks.

The person before Baekhyun just finished his transaction. The boy will never know he lost his last chance at getting the tickets.

❆

Yifan has to thank his lucky star he isn’t currently drenched in cappuccino and foam. Glad to know he can make people laugh to that extent…

“Are you...are you for real?!” Baekhyun asks between gulps of air and laughter. He’s in stitches at the older boy’s confession.

“Yes,” Yifan sighs. Being doubted so much in the past few days is taking a toll on his self-confidence, despite being warned it would’ve happened.

“Oh come on, it’s just a children fairytale!” Baekhyun scoffs, “Then tell me, was it your doing?”

“What?”

“My inability to get the tickets, all the misfortunes happened today at the ticket office...was it you who caused all this to be able to “enlist me” to your reindeers army?”

“I’m Santa, not Jesus,” Yifan snorts, “Besides, it’s not my fault you waited until the last minute to purchase them,” he leans back against the backrest and crosses his arms smugly, chuckling at Baekhyun’s mocking parroting of his words, “What were they for, by the way?”

“The Christmas’ concert, I was going to bring my girlfriend--” cue a parody of a christmas carol as ringtone, “Oh, speaking of which. Hello, noona!”

“Byun Baekhyun,where in the world are you?”

“It’s funny you ask that....Believe it or not, I’m on my way to the North Pole,” he winks at Yifan, who rolls his eyes at him.

“...Riiiight…”

“No, I’m serious!”

Taeyeon keeps quiet. The calm before the storm?

“I never thought you’d stoop so low just to cover up the fact that you forgot another of our monthversaries, or even that you want to avoid celebrating it altogether,” she accuses, voice getting shriller the more pissed she got.

“I understand it may look like that, and I can’t apologize enough about what a sucky boyfriend I am,” Baekhyun admits, “but I’m totally serious!”

Yifan is surprised both at the younger boy’s change of demeanor and at his indirect acknowledgement and trust in Yifan’s story.

“Yeah, yeah…,” Taeyeon dismisses quickly, “Bye, Baekhyun, it was fun until it lasted.”

“Noona, wait! Taeyeon!”

Too late, she already hung up. Baekhyun stares down at his phone.

“I think she just broke up with me.”

Yifan is awkward as hell when it comes to situations like this: he simply pats Baekhyun’s hand and mutters a “Sorry about that.”

“You suck, man!” Baekhyun laughs, wiping away tears of mirth and sadness.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m no Peggy Sue from the love advice column!” Yifan defends himself.

“Peggy who?”

“Nevermind. So, you’ve just been dumped: are you willing to take up my offer?”

“Geez, thanks for the reminder!” Baekhyun’s voice booms in the secluded booth in the café.

They sit in silence a little longer, occasionally sipping their lukewarm beverages or, in Baekhyun’s case, humming along to ‘Santa is coming to town’.

“What did you say was my role, again?” he finally asks.

“Vixen,” Yifan replies promptly.

“...Is it a jab at my personality?” Baekhyun glares playfully.

“Take it as you will,” the older boy simply states, taking another sip of his Americano to give himself an air of importance.

“You owe me a new partner, though,” Baekhyun demands. 

“It’s not my fault you’re a shitty boyfriend,” Yifan snaps back. The other boy snorts.

“Okay, okay, old man. I’ll join your team.”

“I’m not that old!”


	15. Day 15 - Comet & Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin,Luhan,Kris  
> 648 words  
> PG
> 
> "Deer’s Cove pub, how may I help you?"

The phone is ringing. The pub is crowded. The phone is ringing in the crowded pub and Minseok is drowning in orders and draft beer.

Luhan would argue he’s busy as well. Cheering for your team is a tasking activity, team scarves don’t wave on their own.

“Could you pick up the phone, please?” he shouts over the chaos, eyes never leaving the football match from his VIP seat in front of the TV, patrons be damned (they’re used to it and the don’t really mind, Luhan is one of them afterall).

“Could you answer the phone? I’m serving clients,” Minseok hollers back as he hands two beer mugs to the buff men decked ~~meolibuteo balkkeutkkaji~~ head to toe in their Manchester United attire.

“I’m watching the match-- OH! OH! Aaaah, thank God…” Luhan exhales in relief at De Gea’s save.

Minseok dries his hands with the beat-up cloth hanging from his side and snatches the wall phone. Why did he even waste his breath?

“Deer’s Cove pub, how may I help you?” he says, seizing the moment of...suspicious...silence.

“Hi Minseok,it’s Yifan--”

“ **GOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLL** ”

“Holy shit,” the two men chorus, Minseok barely keeping his grasp on the receiver in his haste of covering his ears (one can never get too used to a horde of _passionate_ football supporters) and Yifan wincing as he urgently moves his phone away to muffle the exultant cries and noisy celebrations.

“Hi Yifan!” the pub owner yells in the phone, praying he can be heard over the chantings of “Rooney! Rooney!” and miscellaneous profanities addressed to the Liverpool team.

“Minseok! Can you hear me?”

The following silence is a hint…

“Yifan?” Minseok calls when the pub has finally quieted down, “Are you still there?”

“Yeah… What was all that mess about?” the other asks, still a bit wary in case people on the other line erupt in more cheers.

“Did you have to call today,of all days?” Minseok chides playfully, “The bar is packed, everyone who couldn’t get a ticket to the stadium is at my pub to watch a match on TV.”

“Oh? Who’s playing?”

“One word: Luhan.”

“Gotcha…” Yifan cringes in sympathy, “You poor man.”

“Tell me about it: the guys and I are busy with a crowded pub and His Majesty is glued to the TV; I had to answer the phone myself,” Minseok rolls his eyes, “And Man U is playing against Liverpool, so you can understand what level of stanning I’m dealing with.”

“Yup, definitely not the best day to call…” Yifan agrees, “I’ll keep it brief so you can go back to work: I called to remind you of our annual job,” he says.

“December 23rd, some time in the afternoon. Like every year,” Minseok recites quickly, eyes scanning the pub to see if his three employees need help. As much as he likes being a reindeer, business is business and today is a particularly busy day, so Santa has to suck it up if Minseok can’t pay him much attention.

“3pm,” Yifan corrects, “See you next week, then, _Comet_?”

“Of course,” the reindeer confirms for both himself and his partner, Cupid.

“Tell Luhan I said hi. Bye, Minseok.”

“Will do! Bye, Yifan,” Minseok bids his goodbye and hangs up, just in time for “Sacked in the morning!” chants. Oh dear.

❆

The highlight of the day, in Minseok’s opinion, isn’t so much Manchester United’s victory or closing for the day with minimal damages to the property (just a broken mug or two, a chair with a missing leg and a toppled plant vase, he can live with that), but rather the celebratory kiss Luhan stamped square on his mouth afterwards, agilely dodging tables and people, followed by the wolf-whistles of their regulars.

(“De Gea was a god!”

“Mhm…”

“A wall!”

“Yeah…”

“Did you see his save against Balotelli?”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”)


	16. Day 16 - Memory #9: how Minseok joined Santa’s reindeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin&Kris  
> 879 words  
> PG
> 
> There’s no way to look sane when you say “Oh hey, did you know? I’m Santa Claus and you can be one of my reindeers.”

Yifan thinks he should’ve picked another day to recruit this Minseok guy, but Joonmyeon urged him and they’re admittedly tight with time. Come on, Yifan: it’s not like he’s going to hit you with his shinai just because a tall stranger has been following him from school to the subway and now through alleys to his house...Right?

In Yifan’s defense, Minseok’s friend never left his side and since what he wants to ask is embarrassing and a potential this-dude-needs-a-straitjacket moment, he’d rather not have a witness.

That doesn’t sound suspicious in the slightest.

Minseok and his friend finally separate in front of the mini market; for a second Yifan fears he has to engage in creepy stalker mode (then what would you call what he’s doing now?!) through the park across the street, but luckily Minseok goes straight on, apparently still oblivious to Yifan’s presence --the tight grip on his stick (the _kendo_ stick, what are you thinking about, you pervert?) tells otherwise, though.

It isn’t until they’re right under the beam of the street lamp in front of what Yifan assumes is the building the boy lives, does Minseok confront him.

“What do you want?”

He gives his best dirty look, but all Yifan notices is how alluring his eyes are...and the chipmunk cheeks… For fuck’s sake, get a grip! You aren’t on the hunt for a boyfriend, but for the new members of the team of reindeers.

It's only when Minseok starts to take the proper kendo stance, shinai in both hands, that Yifan finally snaps out of his reverie.

“Whoa whoa there. I come in peace,” he exclaims, hands put defensively in front of himself as he carefully takes a few steps back. They stare at each other for a little longer until ~~the stalker~~ ~~Santa~~ Yifan breaks the silence.

“I apologize for my suspicious behavior, I just needed to talk to you alone.”

The shorter boy doesn’t look tired from holding the long bamboo stick yet, thanks to years of practice.

“I know it’s a bit late to check, but...are you Kim Minseok?”

Said boy doesn’t immediately confirm it but he eventually nods, mutely. He relaxes his posture a bit, still vigilant.

“Great. My name is Wu Yifan, by the way. I’ve been sent to ask you to join our cause.”

Minseok looks genuinely confused.

“What cause?”

Yifan bites his inner cheek in contemplation. He doesn’t want to be caned or arrested and tested for drugs, but there’s no way to look sane when you say “Oh hey, did you know? I’m Santa Claus and you can be one of my reindeers.”

(He’s still surprised his previous recruitments turned out successful and relatively easy to achieve.)

“Well?” Minseok eggs him on, a bit impatient after being chased by the taller boy all the way from school only to end here and not receiving any explanation of that stalkerish behavior.

“Oh, yeah, uhm…” Yifan scratches his head sheepishly, “Promise not to hit me, whatever I’m going to say?”

Minseok cocks an eyebrow at that request but accomplishes.

“Okay, so…” a deep breath, “I’m the new Santa Claus and you’ve been appointed as the new Comet, one of the reindeers.”

The two boys stare at each other for an eternity. Yifan tries to read the other’s face, but Minseok keeps a relatively straight face.

“Santa Claus,” Minseok eventually repeats, words dripping every ounce of scepticism the boy feels. Yifan nods.

“Let’s pretend I believe you,” the shorter boy says, “I don’t know if you noticed but I’m a human.”

“You’ll receive all the instructions on how to transform into a reindeer once you’re at the headquarters at the North Pole,” Yifan explains.

“Transform…” Minseok whispers in disbelief (not the fascinated kind, but the “what the fuck did this guy snort? Candy cane powder?”).

“Speaking of the North Pole, how am I supposed to get there? I don’t think I can afford a ticket, and I have to attend school. How long does this deal last? And what am I going to tell my parents?” he reasons.

“Don’t worry about the tickets, I already have them,” Yifan says, feeling Minseok’s piercing eyes follow his hand inside his jacket to retrieve the tickets, “And as for what to tell to your parents, you could use the same excuse I suggested to the other guys: you’ve been invited by a dear internet friend to spend the holidays with him in Finland. If they argue they’ve never heard you talking about him, well, come up with some lie of your own,” he adds quickly.

Minseok levels Yifan with a dubious stare as he assimilates what he’s just been told. To believe or not to believe this nut job? That is the question.

At long last, Minseok lowers the shinai once and for all and walks towards Yifan, hand outstretched.

“Okay. I’ll take the tickets. If I end cut in pieces somewhere, I’ll haunt your ass all the way to the North Pole or wherever you live,” Minseok declares.

“I’m actually Canadian,” Yifan clarifies as he hands the tickets to the new recruit.

Minseok rolls his eyes and pockets the tickets, shaking Yifan’s much bigger hand and hoping everything will turn out for the better.


	17. Day 17 - Memory #10: how Luhan joined Santa’s reindeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan & Kris  
> 737 words  
> PG
> 
> Your destiny is in your name.  
>  _(what a pretentious summary)_

There’s reindeer and reindeer (and reindeer): the real animals, who pasture in the white lands of the north; the _chosen ones_ , in other words the selected humans who can transform into Santa’s reindeers thanks to the goodness of their heart amplified by the ~magic of Christmas~; the purebred, who come from the line of original reindeers who worked for the very first Santa Claus (don’t ask how that happened, let’s chalk it up to the supernatural).

Luhan is part of the last category, not for nothing his name means “deer of the dawn”.

While on the one hand he’s proud of his heritage and can’t wait to start doing what he was born for (other than football...he’d long since put that dream to the side, but it’s still his favorite pastime and workout), on the other it gave him features he’s been teased for endlessly since he was a kid: too pretty for a boy, eyes too big and sparkly, too frail looking… More than once he had to show that he had nothing to prove (...what?).

“Watch what i can do!” he said that one time when, at 8 years old, he tried to jump from a jungle gym to another, hitting his face on one of the bars and splitting his bottom lip in the process, which resulted in the scar he has been sporting to this day.

Or the fist fight he got into when he was in middle school after his team won a football match against another school, because some asshat accused his team of relying on a girl to score the three goals that led to their victory (truth be told, the goalkeeper sucked). Of course there’d be nothing wrong, there’re many good female football players, but having his manliness questioned all his life made Luhan particularly sensitive to the matter. He’s working on it.

On the flip side, by the time he was in high school he got a fuckton of fangirls (and some boys) both in his school and the neighboring campuses, who even created a fanclub and showered him with presents and chocolate for Valentine’s Day, his birthday, and Christmas. Life is good.

❆

Luhan is already a senior in high school and he still believes in Santa Claus. More like “he has to”: it’d be pretty rude not to believe the person he has known since he was in diapers exists.

Too bad he can’t tell his bullies he knows Santa, who gave their spoiled and ungrateful asses the best presents of their childhood...the teasing would be relentless and his life would become Hell. Okay being made fun of his looks or the fact that there’s a fanclub dedicated to him (he can’t help it people are fetishists), okay being playful and a bit childlike at times, but also delusional and insane? No thanks.

The current Santa Claus happens to have a son who’s the same age as Luhan, only a few months younger, named Yifan. At last year’s Christmas dinner, which is held the day after The Delivery, both Santa and Cupid (Luhan’s father) announced their sons would be their replacement starting the following year: the applause is almost deafening, every single elf and reindeer and their families are clapping their hands raw and rooting for the new generation. Luhan and Yifan look at each other, shy but proud twin smiles plastered in their faces; their handshake is followed by more celebrations and cheers, and it’s only an excuse for more alcohol to flow freely. Thankfully nobody will have to drive at the end of the party, being it a car or a sleigh.

❆

The night before their flight to the North Pole, Luhan calls his friend.

“Hey Yifan! How’s it going? Jittery yet?” he asks, all smiles.

“You can say that...Tomorrow our trainings will start,” Yifan replies, nervousness and wishfulness mixed in his voice.

“It will be fine, no worries!” the elder encourages.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Yifan asks, all smug. He’s picturing his friend walking around his room, almost digging a moat (he’s not too far-off).

“Both,” Yifan can’t see him but he’s pretty sure Luhan is wearing a megawatt smile, “Seriously, though, we’ll rock it.”

“You know what? I think so too,” the younger agrees.

“That’s the spirit! Hey, Yifan...” Luhan starts hesitantly, all hush-hush.

“Don’t expect a better treatment just because we’re long time friends.”

“Umph!”


	18. Day 18 - Donder & Blitzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris&Suho + Chen&Yixing  
> 1092 words   (O__O)  
> PG13
> 
> The Night is in three days and his strongest reindeers are missing. What the hell is he supposed to do?

The phone rings and rings and rings. It has been ten days since Yifan started calling the reindeers back in service and he still hasn’t managed to get hold of Yixing and Jongdae. The Night is in three days and his strongest reindeers are missing. What the hell is he supposed to do?

“Joonmyeon!” he shouts after the umpteenth ring, unaware of the relatively quiet in the post office where his desk is situated, startling the head elf into dropping the box of glass baubles (shiiiiiit) he was carrying to the hall.

Height doesn’t mean anything: Yifan manages to look like a hangdog under Joonmyeon’s glare piercing through a layer of beanie and one of scarves.

“What,” the elf bites curtly as he resigns himself to pick up the now useless decorations.

“I’m so sorry, I--” Yifan starts to apologize, but one look at Joonmyeon convinces him to go straight to the point, “Yeah, uhm… I can’t reach Yixing and Jongdae, I tried every number I know but they don’t answer,” he explains meekly.

“Weird, they should already be back from their backpacking around the world,” Joonmyeon observes, wincing when he nicks his middle finger with a glass shard and unabashedly showing it at the taller man when he asks if he’s okay.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they got lost, there’s a reason why Yixing isn’t the one manning the map… I’m really worried both for them and for us, Christmas’ Eve is around the corner,” Yifan says.

“I’ll try to see if the computer manages to track them down, maybe now they’re in some place covered by our satellite,” Joonmyeon offers. All the pieces of glass are safely in the box, he’ll discard it later. 

“When will you learn to use it, by the way? It has been six years already, and we’ve had it for longer,” he elbows Yifan out of the way to have better access to the computer, all while poking fun at Santa’s less than stellar knowledge of technology. 

“Too complicated,” Yifan replies as he stares in a trance at Joonmyeon’s speedy fingers inputting alien commands in the program. 

(Looking around in what he thinks is a stealthy fashion, Yifan makes sure nobody is looking at them to hug the elf in apology. Joonmyeon tries to hide a smile.  
  
Pretty much the whole office saw them.) 

The satellite eventually manages to spot the missing reindeers on some nondescript mountain in the middle of Asia. 

“Give me the area code, please, I’ll try to call them again,” Yifan instructs, phone already in hand and finger hovering over the rotary dial (gotta keep it traditional). The phone rings and rings and rings and-- 

“Hello?” 

Yifan breathes in relief, “Jongdae! Finally! I’ve been calling you forever. Christmas is in three days, where the hell are you?” 

“Somewhere with a lot of gravel,” Jongdae’s voice comes a bit crackly but still comprehensible, “We’re supposed to be back in China but I suspect we’re still in Nepal,” he comments offhandedly, but he still risks a glance at his companion, who’s entertaining himself with the cute little goats they met on the trail. 

“According to our satellite you aren’t too far off, you’re in Tibet. Tell the Dalai Lama I said hi,” Yifan says sardonically. 

“You so funny,” Jongdae bites back. He steps a bit further down the trail, gravel crackling under his hiking boots, “I’m pretty sure we’ve been running in circles and didn’t go much farther than brushing by the Urals. All we saw were isolated villages, sand, snow, soldiers who didn’t even bother giving us a lift and I often had to steer Yixing away from scammers. All around me are familiar faces, worn out places and all that jazz.” 

“So much for travelling around the world,” Yifan comments sympathetically. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Jongdae agrees, “Hang on, I’ll put Yixing on the phone--.Wait!” he turns just in time to see his companion walking away with the shepherd. a particularly affectionate goat secured in his arms, “Where are you going?!” 

“Oh, Jongdae,” Yixing says airily, “I’m not sure about what he said but I think he invited us for dinner?” he explains, looking between the two men questioningly. 

_‘More like midnight meal,’_ Jongdae thinks bitterly, judging by the way the shepherd is looking at Yixing’s legs. Did he just gulp? Motherfucker will taste Blitzen’s fist, you just wait… 

Jongdae gently but firmly takes the goat away from Yixing’s grasp and puts it down, then grabs the older boy’s wrist and drags him away, uncaring of whatever the creepy shepherd is yelling at them. 

“Jongdae?” Yixing calls, echoed by a distant voice...coming from the phone held in Jongdae’s iron grasp. 

“Ah! Sorry, Yifan!” the youngest urgently retrieves the cellphone, “Just a, uhm... Here’s Yixing,” he says, handing it to his companion. 

“Hello?” “Hi Yixing, how are you?” 

“Who’s this?” 

Yifan facepalms. Jongdae facepalms. Even the shepherd facepalms. 

_“It’s Yifan,”_ Jongdae hisses. “Oh! Hi, Yifan!” Yixing chirps merrily, as if he didn’t just _not_ recognize his own boss on the phone, “How are things?” 

“They’ll be better once I’ll be sure you guys will be able to make it to our yearly activity.” 

“Do you and your boyfriends get it on only once a year and decided to invite us to assist? How kind of you!” Yixing says happily. Jongdae is laughing his ass off, almost kneeling on the gravel. 

Steam starts to appear from the cellphone, possibly due to Yifan blushing too much or steaming in frustration. Or maybe the device is breathing its last breath. 

“Put Jongdae on the phone,” Yifan orders through gritted teeth. 

_“What happened?”_ Joonmyeon asks, alarmed by the pomegranate color Santa’s face assumed, only to be dismissed with a shake of his head. 

“Y-yes?” the youngest says, crocodile tears running freely down his cheeks as amused sobs make him tremble. 

“Do you need me to send someone to rescue you?” Yifan offers, only because the team wouldn’t be complete without the reindeers closest to the sleigh. 

“Yeah, if it’s possible, otherwise I doubt we’ll make it on time. I’ll call you back when we’ll find a place to stay for the night,” Jongdae suggests, nodding at Yixing to keep on walking. 

(“Where are we going?” 

“To find somewhere to sleep.” 

“Then maybe we should follow the shepherd.” 

“No.”) 

“Perfect. I’ll wait for your call. Bye guys.” 

“Bye YifaHAHAHAHAHA,” Jongdae’s goodbye is interrupted by the memory of what Yixing said earlier. For everyone’s sake, Yifan hangs up first.


	19. Day 19 - Memory #11: how Yixing joined Santa’s reindeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris,Lay,Suho(+Tao)  
> 886 words  
> PG
> 
> “Are you sure you didn’t accidentally type ‘scatterbrained needed’ in the ad?”

_‘Are you fucking kidding me.’_

In the ten minutes Yifan’s been observing the candidate for the position of Donder, this Zhang Yixing guy has managed to: apologize to the poles and restaurant signs he ran into, talk to the dogs who flocked to him like a modern Saint Francis of Assisi, hug trees, and finally sit at a bench to contemplate the infinite (or maybe the galaxy...they’d have a common interest, but it’s still too bright to even see the Ursa Major), a peaceful, bordering on dumb expression on his face.

Yifan urgently dials the number to his office.

“Hi Yifan, any progress with Zhang Yixing?” Joonmyeon asks cheerfully, trying to cover his attempts at fending off an exceptionally affectionate Tao (what did he do? Or, what favor does he need?).

“Are you sure you didn’t accidentally type ‘scatterbrained needed’ in the ad?” comes Santa’s accuse, as he turns his back to the man on the bench, currently marveling at the tiny white butterfly that laid on his hand.

“I _did_ put the advert on the magical equivalent of Craigslist,” the head elf confesses, “Some magical creatures aren’t notorious for their familiarity with the human world...”

“Well, if you use Craigslist…Hang on,hang oooonnn, did you say _magical Craigslist_?” Yifan squeaks. He doesn’t dare to lift his head when he feels people staring at him after his outburst.

“It has been this way for the past century or so,” Joonmyeon explains as if the brand new Santa didn’t just interrupt him -and had a slight meltdown, “The sleigh needs to be carried by a purebred reindeer or two, a magical animal if one of the reindeers isn’t available, six goodhearted humans, and a Rudolph from either origin. I thought you read the pamphlet I gave you on your first day,” Joonmyeon reprimands lightly, strictness ruined by his pout.

“I did, I did, but despite your useful notes and my father’s stories, it’s still hard for me to get used to all this,” Yifan confesses. He turns to look at Yixing again, only to discover he disappeared. He frantically looks around, luckily finding the blur boy not too far ahead, nose up in the air as he follows the butterfly of earlier. Yifan goes hot on his pursuit, dodging people and carts that appear suddenly in front of him from the side alleys.

“What creature is he supposed to be,then?” he asks, voice slightly cracked by his craned neck and by the exertion of walking quickly in the ever crowded street.

“He’s a unicorn.”

Yifan wants to pause in the middle of the street for dramatic effect, but we aren’t in a drama so he keeps walking. Yixing just stopped in front of a flowerbed, looking at the coming and going of ants from their nest.

“Unicorns don’t exist,” Yifan states, fighting to keep the condescending tone out of his voice (he fails).

“Neither do Santa Claus or us elves, according to billions of people,” Joonmyeon rebuts with a challenging tone, “I’m talking to you and you’re talking to me. Unless you want to start some philosophical debate, draw a conclusion yourself…”

Yifan doesn’t reply. He silently approaches Yixing, noticing he’s picking at the ant nest’s entrance with a frail twig. He can’t help but smile, then chuckle, then snort at the other boy’s amazed face and mutters of “they broke it!” when the twig snapped in half under the apparent attack of the ants (it was really so thin, all it needed was brushing against the marching ants long enough to split).

“I’ll call you later,” Yifan says before interrupting the call. He stays rooted in his place until the crouched boy finally notices the imposing shadow by his side.

“Yes?” he addresses the tall stranger, a hint of a dimple decorating his right cheek.

“Hi, my name’s Yifan. Are you Zhang Yixing?”

Following the younger boy’s nod, Yifan squats next to him.

“So, I’ve been told you’re a unicorn,” he whispers conspiratorially, throwing caution to the wind. Yixing looks at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open in surprise; Yifan can’t help but wonder if it’s all an act.

“Thanks for replying to our advert for the spot of Donder despite the short notice,” he adds belatedly, hoping Yixing gets the hint.

“Are you Joonmyeon?”

Of everything he could’ve said, this is the last Yifan expected. He excuses himself and calls Joonmyeon back.

“Hello?”

“We can’t!”

Joonmyeon looks at the phone, as if it could explain what’s going on.

“We can’t what?”

“He’s too dumb! Look for another substitute with that computer of yours,” Yifan whispers urgently.

“Yixing is the only one who replied to the ad and the selected kind humans aren’t fit for Donder’s position,” Joonmyeon explains for the tenth time that day.

“Okay,” Yifan says curtly and hangs up. He takes a big, calming breath.

“I’m Yifan,” he introduces himself again, “I’m not the one from the ad. I’m Yifan, and I’m Santa Claus,” he adds, to be thorough.

“Oooh,” Yixing nods and smiles and then bam! The deepest and cutest dimple makes its appearance, ladies and gentlemen, please hold your horses and panties.

  
What were we saying? That Yixing is the perfect Donder? Absolutely.

❆

"Tao. What do you want?"

"Nothing!"

"What did you do?"

"...Nothing?"

"Tao."

"...Imighthaveaccidentallymaxedyourcard."

"YOU WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene with the ants is inspired by one of Tao's [instagram videos](http://instagram.com/p/okxtO8BPRq/)


	20. Day 20 - Memory #12: how Jongdae joined Santa’s reindeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris & Chen  
> 982 words  
> PG(13)
> 
> This is it. This _must_ be his last scouting. This _must_ be the last reindeer Yifan has to hire.

This is it. This must be his last scouting. This must be the last reindeer Yifan has to hire.

The past few days have been intense: a blow to his confidence, a challenge to his patience, a critical hit to his sanity. Between the sassing of some and the skepticism of others, it has been a hard week and Christmas is looming closely, heavy on his noob shoulders

He’s wishinghopingpraying the most reticent ones won’t change idea last minute and stand him up, leaving him to deal with holes in the reindeers team and no time for replacements to the replacements. Why did the old members have to leave, right when it was his turn to play Santa…

After the self pep-talk and a relaxing exhale (he doesn’t notice the weird looks the people right outside the venue shoot his way), he enters the concert hall, not sparing a glance at the fine decorations and heading straight to the auditorium. The few free seats are in the middle of the rows, but he doesn’t want to bother people asking them to let him through or blocking their view, so he stands at the entrance, unwrapping his scarf to feel less stuffy.

Right on time: the lights dim and silence falls on the audience (except for that one asshole who’s rushing to end his call). The first to step on stage is a children choir, members dressed prettily in their white pullovers and green pants or skirts, prompting an explosion of camera flashes from their parents scattered all over the room.

It’s going to be a long night…

❆

It’s finally the turn of the highschoolers. After a female duo and a male guitarist solo, it’s time for the group Yifan was waiting for to step on stage.

Smack in the middle of the line there’s the sole female singer, a little thing with long hair and a powerful voice, and two boys on both sides, singing a medley of Christmas songs rearranged with an R’n’B flavor (how does that work I have no idea, I know jack shit about music except for the seven notes).

The person Yifan has been told to offer Blitzen’s spot is at the girl’s right: jet black hair, high cheekbones, smiling eyes and curled lips, with a bright and stable voice, Kim Jongdae is currently singing his solo. Yifan finds himself leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed in focused bliss while listening to Jongdae’s skillful sliding from high to low ranges, sprinkling in some falsettos.

Yifan leads the resounding applause that follows their performance before quickly making his way backstage, hoping to corner his target and convince Jongdae to join him before the younger boy has to go back on stage for the curtain call.

❆

Yifan could hold a master class on “how NOT to stalk”. He not so discreetly follows Jongdae to the toilet and walks to the urinal _right next_ to the singer’s - it’s worth noticing that there isn’t a soul in the room, Yifan, where did you learn your manners?! In his defense, it’s his awkwardness that makes him brainfart (what kind of justification is this, oh my god).

Mustering all his courage, Yifan starts a conversation.

“Hey, I just--”

“I’m not going to call you,” Jongdae interrupts him, doing his darnest not to look at his neighbor’s privates (they must be proportionate to his height, right?)

“Huh?”

“Weren’t you going to try the Carly Rae Jepsen way of hitting on people?”

“...I was going to say that I just heard you singing--”

“As did all those people in the auditorium, but they didn’t follow me backstage to pee right beside me.”

“--and that I think you were great,” Yifan ends lamely, but sincerely.

“Oh thanks, I know,” Jongdae shoots him a blinding smile that almost makes the older boy forgive him for his venomous tongue. Almost.

This time, Yifan has the decency of waiting until they’ve both washed their hands to drop the question he hunted Jongdae (and the other guys before him) down for. By now the singer must think Yifan has some loose screws, so one more absurdity isn’t going to hurt (too much).

“Sorry for being so creepy but I had to be sure I could talk to you alone,” Yifan begins in a totally not creepy way. He deserves the funny and dubious look Jongdae shoots him.

“...Do you like reindeers?”

Wat.jpg

“Erm, I mean...Listen,” Yifan sighs, resigned to try his luck telling the naked truth (it has worked so far and he still doesn’t know how or why), “I’m Santa Claus and I’m in desperate need of the last reindeer. You’re one of the chosen ones, please tell me you believe me,” he rattles off quickly, tempted to join his hands for full effect but he doesn’t want to straight out beg the younger.

Jongdae blinks once; his feline lips start to stir. He blinks twice; his smile broadens. He blinks once more and the loudest, shrillest laugh Yifan has ever heard echoes in the toilet, following Jongdae to the door.

“Hey,Johnny Bravo…” the boy smirks. Yifan’s hand automatically shoots to his bleached hair ( _“I’m not even wearing sunglasses,what is he going on about”_ ).

“You’re not taking the piss out of me --get it? We’re in the toilet, so piss--, right?” Jongdae asks almost seriously, despite his words.

“Absolutely not,” Yifan shakes his head, “Here, I have the tickets to Finland to show you how serious I am.”

Jongdae widens his eyes at being presented legitimate airline tickets.

“I hope to see you at Santa’s cabin,” Yifan says, before preceding Jongdae out of the toilet. From down the hallway, someone is looking for the singer: show is over, it’s time to get some more applauses.

He pockets the tickets with an amused shake of his head and walks back to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the concert Jongdae partakes in is inspired by [this predebut video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLi1ySlkQ70)


	21. Day 21 - Rudolph #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun, D.O, Kris (+mention of Suho & Kai)  
> 601 words  
> PG
> 
>  _Shine on me, let it shine on me_ (red isn't only the color of the velvet)

“FUCK.”

Sehun’s ~~spidey~~ reindeer-y senses are tingling: the phone just rang, Kyungsoo reached for the phone on the nightstand and…

“I’ll let him tell you himself,” the older boys says in the receiver before manhandling the comforter from Sehun’s grasp and shoving the phone at him. The (running) nose he oh so carefully kept hidden is shining like a rave party is about to start (that’s not a runny nose, he snorted too much --- _shaddap_ ).

“‘llo?” he grunts.

“Tell me you’re sick,” the unamused voice on the other line speaks.

“Good mornin’ to you too,” Sehun greets. More like croaks. The sickness doesn’t dampen his sarcasm, though, it possibly heightens it.

Yifan’s satisfied smile can be felt even through the phone. He may or may not have shot a fist in the air, much to the bewilderment of the elves in the office with him.

“Ah, yes, the one who ‘never felt better’ just a handful of days ago. It’s great to hear from you...or should I say, _not_ being able to hear your feeble wheezes?” he teases mercilessly. Ah, sweet revenge!

(However his conscience, which ~~un~~ surprisingly sounds a lot like Joonmyeon’s voice, starts scolding him for taking it out on the youngest.  
  
Boo-hoo.)

“A-ah! Kyungsoo,” the eldest exclaims. Both Sehun and Kyungsoo still, a steaming mug just out of the sick boy’s reach.

“No warm milk and honey for the baby, please. Doctor’s instructions,” Yifan orders smugly.

How does he do it? Did he find a way to place bugs or hidden cameras in their apartment? (“Voyeur,” the youngest wants to accuse, but he keeps his mouth shut. Better not to strain his inflamed throat.)

“But _I’m_ a baby. I _cry_ like a baby. _Waaaaaah_ ,” Sehun starts to mockingly imitate an infant before a coughing fit forces him to stop his gall. Yifan chuckles, eventually deciding to take pity on their headlight.

“Are you okay with travelling?”

The reply Sehun wants to give is too long to express for the state of his throat, so he forces Kyungsoo to decipher his wild miming and be his voice.

“I need to be. Hopefully the steward won’t kick me in quarantine, or make me sit on one of the wings for the duration of the flight,” the ‘nurse’ reports monotonously, “I kind of want to see that,” he adds, holding Sehun’s accusing stare easily.

“Is the whole world against me??” Sehun bemoans hoarsely, following Yifan’s laugh at Kyungsoo’s deadpan comment. He maturely turns his back to Kyungsoo and hides under the covers. The older boy hits his shoulder not very kindly and Sehun is ready to look angrily at the traitor, but the same mug from earlier enters his line of vision and the same shy, pleased smile he gets whenever Kyungsoo is nice to him (so different from the “who’s the good boy? you are!” kind of smile Jongin gets around the older boy at any given time) makes its appearance on his clammy face.

“Stop being all lovey dovey Red Cross Nurse & Patient behind my back and assure me the three of you will be able to get here,” comes Yifan’s voice from the forgotten phone.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replies curtly and hangs up.

Coughing still hurts like a bitch, but laughing at Yifan’s expenses makes it more bearable.

Ah, tough love!

❆

“Joonmyeon?”

“Yes?” the head elf says from under the desk (...to check the computer cables, you pervs.)

“Don’t make me call the reindeers ever again,please,” Yifan pleads as he throws an arm to cover his eyes. He smiles a bit when Joonmyeon squeezes his thigh encouragingly.


	22. Day 22 - Memory #13: the first delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the members  
> 1039 words  
> G
> 
> ~~argh I'm late,I'm so sorry~~
> 
> Hissy-fits, creepy loverboys, unicorns and cookies. That's pretty much it.
> 
> * * *

_“Sorry, I’m getting too old.”_

_“Sorry, my real job is getting too taxing.”_

_“Sorry, I’m starting a family.”_

These were the main explanations the nine reindeers who’ve been working with his father, some of them for the past twenty-odd years, gave Yifan within days of his first assignment as the new Santa Claus. Cue an intense week of computer researches with some omniscient program Joonmyeon swears by, flights to halfway across the world to engage in facepalm-worthy stalking activities and the previously mentioned hits at Yifan’s mental state, and the new reindeers are chosen.

From now on, everything will proceed smooth sail, he’s sure of it.

❆

“I wanna come with youuuuuu~~” a wail pierces through the busy quiet of the elves’ laboratory, catching all the present by surprise and risking to startle some to the point of breaking the presents as they’re loaded on the sleigh..

“Zitao…” Yifan and Joonmyeon chorus, and if they use the younger elf’s full name it means he’s getting quite in trouble.

“Pretty pleaseeeeee,” Tao whines, not opposed to milk his aegyo resources to the last drop to get what he wants: fly on the sleigh. And lend a hand to both Santa and the head elf, while they’re at it. (He was too intimidated by Yifan’s father when he moved to the North Pole the previous year, so he didn’t dare to ask.)

“Tao, you know it’s the head elf the only one allowed on the sleigh, it’s his duty,” Joonmyeon tries to gently coax the younger into giving up.

“But I could help! We’d be quicker with two more hands!” Tao tries to reason.

“...If you put it that way,” Yifan concedes after a short silence, earning a dubious stare from the head elf and a hopeful one from the brat.

❆

As soon as they arrive, the new guard is whisked away by the respective senior reindeer for an intensive training to get ready for the fast approaching Delivery.

Luhan is ready. He was born ready. He’s the only one with a minimum of preparation, thanks to the occasional training his father gave him through the years (in fact he’s pretty sure the two of them are going to play Go Fish after warming up, practicing transfiguration and going through the rules). It was supposed to be easy peasy.

The problem is, Luhan didn’t expect to meet the love of his life.

It’s with a lot of fussing and dragging that Luhan’s father manages to pull his son to Cupid’s stall, forcefully making him take a seat and blocking him whenever Luhan tries to take another look at the short, round cheeked boy that walked to the stall right next to his (zomg, he might be his partner, fanboy mode activated). As his father recounts what he’s supposed to do, Luhan quickly climbs on the stool to reach the top of the divider, catching the attention of his love interest and his mentor.

“Hey, how _you_ doin’,” he calls out smoothly, adding a raised eyebrow for full, seductive effect (if you say so…), before being dragged down by his exasperated father. Minseok looks up and does a double take at the small face grinning down at him a second before disappearing. He doesn’t hide how dumbfounded, and a bit creeped out, he is.

❆

After an intensive day of training, the new reindeers are ready to take over and start their first Delivery.

Closest to the sleigh are Donder and Blitzen, Yixing and Jongdae. The moment he stepped out of his stall, everyone stared at the chinese boy: it’s not every day you get to transform into a reindeer and work for Santa Claus, let alone meet a unicorn in the flesh. As white as the snow surrounding the paddock, Yixing reciprocates the amazed gazes with a peaceful one of his own, smiling as much as his equine mouth allows it (don’t ask why, but his trademark dimple is still there, goodness gracious). Next to him, Jongdae is glowing in badly contained satisfaction for being paired with the pretty unicorn and for the vaguely envious looks he gets from the fellow human-reindeers; on the flip side, he doesn’t know how to communicate with Yixing: his mandarin skills aren’t outstanding, but he promises himself to do his best (one would think he’ll only care about the chinese boy, rather than the “mission”... well, it’s partially true, sorry for being an hormonal boy).

In front of them are Comet and Cupid, with Luhan standing a bit too close to Minseok, uncaring of the reins.

“Aren’t you supposed to stay over there?”

“Nah, it’s fine.”

A few feet ahead are Prancer and Vixen. Surprisingly yet unsurprisingly so, Chanyeol and Baekhyun hit it off immediately, as if they weren’t complete strangers until yesterday. It still baffles Jongin and Sehun how easy it is for their older friend to make friends with people.

Speaking of the two youngest boys, they are leading the sleigh, Sehun in front of everyone with his nose glowing proudly and with a purpose (finally), together with the quiet and reserved Kyungsoo. _Dancer_ and _Rudolph_ pinky-promised to try their hardest at worming their way in _Dasher_ ’s heart: get ~~rich~~ the boy or die trying, and judging by the murderous aura the older guy gives off, the second option is likely to happen.

Sleigh packed to its fullest, reindeers in line (“Luhan, return to your position, you aren’t here to hit on people. Or reindeers.”), helping elves at either side of Santa (a particularly satisfied Tao can’t sit still, swinging his legs back and forth), and they’re ready to go.

❆

“This damned belly is more hindering than anything.”

“Please stop gorging on cookies, we still have two thirds of the world to fly through.”

“You’re reading The Book upside down.”

“You’re talking so loudly you’re going to wake up everyone.”

“What did I tell you, Tao?”

“Luhan!”

❆

It’s the morning of the 25th. The last tiny island in the middle of the Pacific, -12 GMT time, has been covered and the exhausted group can trudge its way back to the North Pole.

“I think I can sleep for two days straight,” Yifan mumbles tiredly. Two hums, eight bells and a neigh resound in agreement.


	23. Day 23 - Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all members  
> 842 words  
> PG
> 
> All twelve have gathered. It's finally time for The Delivery.  
>  ~~But first, let me take a selfie~~

Year six of their business relationship. Year six of their peculiar friendship. The five-years itch (or was it seven? Next time will make it or break it, then) has passed, they can do anything now. It’s undeniably an intense, 24-hours long night, but despite all the whining, nerves and jokes, all twelve of them love what they do.

“I declare this meeting open,” Yifan announces when everyone has finally arrived to Santa’s cabin. Yixing and Jongdae managed to arrive on time, at the price of being still shaken by the neck-breaking speed at which the rescue team drove across continents.

“What the hell, we aren’t the jury for a trial,” _someone_ yells from across the room.

Come on, Yifan, take a deep breath. Think of your hair: you don’t want it to become grey already, do you?

“Thanks everyone for being here this year as well.”

“Did we have a choice?” the same voice from earlier asks. Yifan swears he’ll cut his salary for real.

“Actually, yes,” he hisses.

“Good to know, I’ll keep it in mind for next year.”

(They always say that but everyone has stayed. Teasing Santa is too much fun, even though the calmest members often had to point out when things were brought too far.)

“Okay guys, we’re a bit late on our schedule--”

“Because you insisted on scheduling this meeting a bit too late, forgetting time zones and cruise speed,” Joonmyeon adds pacifically, yet accusing and slightly patronizing undertone unfiltered.

“--so let’s quickly go through the rules again.”

“I’ll make it easier for you: we all know them by heart. Alright, let’s go,” Luhan stands up, and with a nod he invites everyone to head to the stable.

“Hold on, hold on, that’s not how it works,” Yifan wishes he had a judge hammer, “I’m obligated to list them. One,”

> _Don’t pull any stunt..._

Some of them try to focus on Yifan’s words, really, they do, but they soon allow sleep and jet lag to take over. Those who didn’t even try keep talking in not-so-hushed voices (Baekhyun and Chanyeol) or sleeping soundly since they planted their butt upon entering the meeting room (Jongin, who’s unabashedly drooling on oblivious Sehun’s shoulder).

> _Don’t try to mount your partner._

Yifan specifically looks at Luhan, who’s currently looking at and playing with Minseok’s tiny hands, left hand distractedly playing with the eldest’s short locks.

“It was _one_ time. I was young and confused,” Luhan reasons.

“Horny. And it was two years ago, you were already a grown ass adult,” Yifan corrects. The two of them have known each other for their whole life, but the older’s obsessively lovestruck personality still came as a surprise.

“Same thing. It was so long ago. Let it go, let it go~”

“For the love of God, please don’t start singing along to Frozen,” Minseok mumbles sleepily, burrowing in his puffy jacket and turning a bit away from the leech also known as his boyfriend.

“Okay, Olaf,” Luhan gives up easily, nuzzling his cold nose on the older man’s cheek.

“I like to think I’m not as annoying,” Minseok grumbles without opening his eyes.

“But you’re as short-- _oomph_ ,” only an elbow to the stomach manages to make the little shit shut up. Yifan sighs and resumes his speech.

> _Don’t try to poke the butt of the ones in front of you with your antlers._

This time Santa moves his gaze to the non-stop chattering Baekyeol, guilty as charged of bothering Kyungsoo and Jongin multiple times in the past years.

“He has the ass of a dancer!” Chanyeol tries to justify himself, making a freshly woken up Jongin blush to the tip of his hair.

“I just like to annoy Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun admits, flashing a rectangle shaped smile at the scowling shorter boy two seats to his right.

> _Don’t stock up on the cookies left by the kids._

Yifan continues, slowly turning his head to the young elf on the opposite side of Joonmyeon, busy reading a magazine. Feeling the heavy stare of their tall boss, Tao looks up and shoots a disarming smile.

All through Yifan’s speech, Joonmyeon couldn’t stop mentally bemoaning about how those aren’t the conventional instructions, but the nine reindeers (and occasionally Tao) have been a rowdy bunch since day one, six years ago, so a bit of tinkering to the rules was necessary.

Yifan drones on and on, falling on deaf ears; he eventually decides to take pity on the reindeers, since it’s getting late, and ushers them out of the room.

“Come on, guys, we have to make many children happy! Chop chop!” he claps his hand in an encouraging fashion, but all he gets are chuckles and eye rolls as the guys zip up their coats and leave for the paddock. Joonmyeon pats Yifan’s lower back (that’s how far he manages to reach) before following the reindeers outside.

“Let’s go, duizhang!” Tao exclaims, eardogged magazine forgotten, and grabs the taller male’s hand, dragging him to start a new night of delivery.

"But first, let me take a selfie."


	24. Day 24 - Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all members  
> 890 words  
> PG
> 
> Gentlemen, start your engines~

Six years is long enough to practice a speedy transformation into reindeers, they’re pros by now...if you don’t count Yixing, who usually takes a bit longer to switch back to his original unicorn form because he gets distracted for a reason or another. Counting the straws on the floor? Check. Nursing the baby mice squeaking in the corner of his stall? Check. Daydreaming? Pfft, as if it wasn’t a ~~daily~~ hourly occurrence.

Finally, the reindeers -and a unicorn- can make their way to the garage, where about a dozen elves are finishing to force the last presents into the enormous sack while three mechanics quickly and expertly bridle the animals.

Yifan steps out of the bathroom, wearing his Santa Claus attire. No matter how much he fusses, it isn’t going to be fitted for him and, most importantly, the fake belly isn’t going to be removed. His wish won’t be granted this year either, he’s stuck with the annoying piece of fabric and the reindeers’ theories about what it’s filled with for the rest of his career (he doesn’t put it past them that they’ll talk about it over beer whenever they’ll meet up to reminisce the past):

“You can store cookies in there!”

“Maybe a flask to wash down the woes caused by you guys.”

“Some risqué magazine.”

“That’s why his belly is so big, it’s full of secrets.”

He’s supposed to be the one in charge, but judging by how he’s sometimes overruled by the admittedly more expert elves (it has gotten better with the years) and treated by the irreverent reindeers (it has gotten worse), he occasionally feels more like an accessory.

“Is everybody ready?” Yifan asks as he adjusts his hat+wig+beard combo and wears the matching gloves.

“We were just waiting for you.”

(Santa knows who he can gift a nice muzzle to.)

“Let’s try to reach the Far East quickly,” Joonmyeon urges, also cutting the usual banters short.

“You’re right. Giddap!”

Rather than prompting an immediate set-off, Yifan’s choice of word made the reindeers turn back to look at him, judgement filling their big black eyes to the brim.

“I think you should switch that red hat with a cowboy one,” Vixen (it’s always him, dammit) observes.

Yifan clears his throat, “I’ve always wanted to say that,” -cue a chorus of ‘Oh God’- “Anyway...Go, Rudolph!”

The Delivery can finally begin and, without further ado (read: some more witty remarks), one by one the reindeers start running, dragging the sleigh until they can finally levitate and fly high into the night sky (I think I rhymed…). First destination: the Far East.

❆❆❆

“Yifan, I need to pee…”

“We just left, Yixing, couldn’t you go before taking off?”

“...”

“Okay, okay. There, piss in that fountain, the weather is freezing enough for you to leave a pretty ice sculpture behind.”

“Yifan!”

❆

They run for their life when a bat as tall as a child flies in their direction.

❆

“Tao, stop taking photos and help me with the bag.”

❆

“FUCK!”

The Book falls with a muffled thump on the sand several feet below. The reindeers veer down to allow Santa to snatch it up, but soon enough…

“EEEEEK!” he shrieks, when a scorpion scurries across the cover of the book, making him throw it away despite being up in the air already.

“Yifan, we need to get it back!” Joonmyeon exclaims.

“Leave it there!” the other replies, wild eyes looking straight ahead.

“Yifan!”

❆

“Na na na-na na na na-na na na na--” Chanyeol starts humming the Mission Impossible theme.

“I don’t need background music, thank you,” Yifan quips as he climbs down the side of the building, stopping at each balcony to pick the French windows open.

❆

“Hey, lovebirds. There’s a time and a place for effusions.”

❆

“That’s why I have trust issues: those aren’t chocolate chip cookies, there’re fucking raisins in them.”

❆

“Man, when are we going to see land? I need to take a leak.”

“As if you’ve never peed in the sea before.”

❆

_CRASH_

“Holy shit!”

All the lights in the house turn on.

“Hidehidehide!” Yifan urges, as he and the elves easily take cover under the thick blanket on the seat.

“Easy for you to say!” Jongdae hisses back, voice broken from the effort of keeping the sleigh on the roof but at the same time out of sight from the inhabitants, who just walked out in the garden --is that a shotgun?

Sehun sits down, hiding his shiny nose between his front legs as best as he can and shuffling backwards along with the other reindeers’ struggling.

It’s a true Christmas miracle: the rifle-wielding man goes back inside without investigating further, and everybody can breathe again. The group doesn’t waste any more time and they hop off in the darkness, silently apologizing for fucking up the roof tiles and half tearing off the gutter.

❆

“OW!”

Baekhyun shakes his head to will the pain of the kick away. In front of him, Kyungsoo doesn’t spare a glance back.

That’s what you get for horning someone.

❆

“Come on, Jongin, wake up. I wasn’t gone for too long.”

❆

“Yifan, can we replace the presents with some coal? They didn’t leave any food.”

❆

“Seriously, get a room!”

❆

“For goodness sake, when will you learn? Milk isn’t the best choice for your stomach during long trips!”


	25. Day 25 - Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all members  
> 965 words  
> (P)G
> 
> Everything must come to an end (for now).

“Ugh, my back…”

“I can’t feel my legs anymore.”

“Ouch.”

The reindeers drag themselves to their respective stall and almost fall asleep, some still in their animal form, some as hybrids, some as humans in their birthday suits, before going back to the meeting room in Santa’s cabin. Guess who didn’t give two shits and fell asleep anyway, tiny mice huddling in the hollow of his arm --his partner had to wake him up and tug him to the cabin, leaving two parallel trails in the soft snow.

The Night is finally over. The bag is empty. The sleigh is being taken care of (there’re some scratches on the bum, caused by one or several little accidents…) and it will wait patiently under the tarp for next year’s Delivery.

Tao is asleep in Yifan’s arms, still worn out after being sick somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean; Joonmyeon is at their side, keeping a strong façade out of habit ingrained by his responsibility as the head elf, but he’s visibly dead on his feet as well.

As for Yifan, his mind is focused only on the coziness of his bed (he’s kind of hallucinating it’s calling him alluringly), but he can’t rest yet. He can’t blame the reindeers for hating him for cockblocking them from running, with what’s left of their energy, to their inviting beds into the blissful embrace of Morpheus; he hates formalities as much as they do, but he can’t help it’s the procedure -his father and the elder elves were pretty strict when they told him about his duties. 

“Just a little bit longer, guys, then we’ll be free to get our well deserved night of sleep,” Yifan tries to encourage the walking dead. 

“I’m so tired I can’t even come up with a snide comment.” 

“Night of sleep? Make it a whole day and we have a deal.” 

Yifan looks sympathetically at the half asleep guys, extraordinarily resembling a pile of puppies; he himself can barely keep his eyes open, using duct tape on his eyelids sounds more and more like a good idea with the passing of the time, but he resists and quickly recaps The Delivery’s results with Joonmyeon’s assistance. 

“Okay, I’ll keep it brief,” he begins, as Joonmyeon quietly hands him the freshly printed paper, “Thank you. This year we delivered presents to 1.9 billions children. The number of naughty kids increased by the 5% from last year. We’ve been spotted a total of eleven times, one less compared to last year. The damages amount to a roof and gutter (“At least that dude now has an excuse to clean that disgusting gutter. I’m pretty sure a new microworld is going to develop under all those leaves.”), a handful of scared animals in three different farms (“That stallion was totally hitting on Yixing!”), some littering, a scratched car and another with a bump on the roof and the hood. We still have to work on braking and parking, but all in all, I’m pretty satisfied (“Don’t use the royal ‘we’ and admit you suck at parking”). Thank you for your hard work, I hope to see you at tomorrow’s dinner.” 

“Food?” comes a feeble voice from his left. 

The reindeers mumble their assent and with a concert of grumbling, pained cries, and yawns, they shuffle to their rooms.

❆ 

After sleeping off the exhaustion of the world tour and the food coma of the subsequent Christmas feast, it’s time for the twelve of them to go their separate ways. Until next year, of course. 

“So, uhm,” Yifan begins oh so eloquently, “this is it.” 

They’re all gathered in the hall, elves and reindeers alike. Yifan is standing on a stool (as if he needed to stand out more, tsk), facing the seemingly endless crowd of elves; the reindeers are standing by the door, luggage at their feet and coats already on.

“Thank you so much for working so hard this whole year and especially this past couple of weeks. As always, I wouldn’t have made it without your precious collaboration.” 

Some of the present giggle lightly at the corny words. Tao is the only one showing watery eyes, and it’s getting worse the longer Santa’s speech lasts. 

“Thank you for still sticking with me, but fuck you for always teasing me,” Yifan jokingly snarls in the reindeers direction. 

“That’s our main job. Being Santa’s reindeers is only secondary,” Baekhyun points out, eyelashes fluttering innocently. 

“It was our pleasure!” Chanyeol exclaims, because despite hanging out with the instigator Baekhyun, deep down he’s an eager to please puppy. He earns an elbow to the side for that. 

“Thank you for the mask, but I insist you consider investing in a lamp or something, next year,” Sehun suggests. 

“Thanks for rescuing our asses,” Jongdae says; Yixing and his dimpled smile nod along (oh my god, he doesn’t have his head in the clouds, he’s really paying attention). 

“It’s always great to drive you up the wall,” Luhan grins, but one look at Minseok makes him go back on his words, “I mean, it’s always great to work with you.” 

“Thank you for having us,” Kyungsoo says, one of the longest phrases he’s ever uttered. 

“Thank you,” Jongin nods, still a bit sleepy (he overdosed on sleep the past couple of days). 

“Duizhaaanggg,” Tao whines, running to hug Yifan without a second thought. Yifan always ends awkwardly petting the elf’s head when they meet or depart, why is that? 

“Thank you for your exceptional work, Joonmyeon,” Yifan thanks sincerely. The blushing head elf is about to respond when a chorus of “Now kiss!” quickly spreads through the room. 

Joonmyeon clears his throat, “There’s still the End of Year party, see you there?” 

As one, elves and humans alike yell, “Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it! thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting (looking at you, snow_meow XD). But fear not, it's not really over: in the next few days I should be able to post some bonus contents, including some more drabbles (definitely shorter than the ones posted till now XP), even though they won't be posted daily...we'll see... Until next time!


	26. BONUS #1




	27. BONUS #2 - Memories outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 extra drabbles, 2 of which are separated in multiple little parts

  * **at the airport**



Given the short notice, Joonmyeon isn’t able to find seats close to each other for the chosen boys flying from South Korea, but it doesn’t mean they don’t manage to find each other. Chanyeol’s booming voice is the catalyst.

...Not like the pretty tall and pretty goodlooking trio composed of Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun doesn’t catch enough attention. Giggles and occasional “Are they idols?” questions follow them whenever they cross path with some girl through the airport. Sehun is attracting more suspicious stares, though, with how far up his face he’s wearing the thick scarf; he has to thank whoever organized their trip that he’s allowed a private inspection, so his glowing nose is kept a secret (either Santa bribed someone or he has minions all around the world).

The first to spot them is Baekhyun: after going through security and retrieving his belongings, he goes to check where his gate is but these young, slightly pimply yet pretty and tall boys walk right in front of him. How lucky, his gate is in the same direction those three are heading to...

A little further ahead of them are Minseok and Kyungsoo, who incidentally stopped below the same flight board and heard Chanyeol talking enthusiastically about how crazy it was that Santa Claus chose them, of all people, uncaring of the shushing noises his companions are making to shut him up. Minseok and Kyungsoo whip their heads in the boys’ direction, eyes wide in surprise; they look at each other in realization, then mutely agree to follow the three boys, a bit comforted that they aren’t wasting their time, at least not alone (or they’re possibly all flying to their death, Kyungsoo’s brain supplies treacherously). Minseok begrudgingly admits that that Yifan guy was legit, all thing considered.

Jongdae is at the window wall, looking at the coming and going of airplanes, stairs, and luggage trucks, when from the corner of the eye he sees the reflection of boys around his age walking to the waiting area in front of his gate.

He knows.

* * *

  * **the training**



Comet is pleased by his mentee: focused, serious and respectful, once he has accepted all of this is real and not an elaborate prank.

The peace is interrupted, however, mid-explanation of how not to panic if they get stuck by the antlers, by frantic noises coming from the adjacent stall, followed by a blond mop of hair and slightly manic eyes looking down ~~at them~~ at Minseok.

That looks like Cupid’s son. Comet didn’t remember the guy to be like that, and he’s going to be Minseok’s partner.

Poor boy.  


\---

Cupid had this dream that the training was just going to be a formality, since he had been teaching Luhan how to turn into his reindeer form his whole life. What he didn’t take into consideration was his son’s love for short guys with pretty eyes and chubby-ish cheeks. 

It’s just his luck that one of the other trainees fits that description to a T. 

He’s getting a headache at Luhan’s antics. Did he hear it correctly that this Minseok guy is going to be the next Comet? 

Poor boy  


\---

Donder doesn’t know whether he’s wasting his breath or Yixing is actually listening to him. He wouldn’t be surprised if the boy fell asleep some time during the recounting of the rules.

Another obstacle to Donder’s mentoring is that Yixing is a full fledged unicorn. He has no clue how do unicorns transform, for all he knows they don’t need a collar like the chosen humans do to become reindeers. He seriously hopes the boy knows what to do by himself. 

He’s kinda worried for everyone’s safety...  


\---

Vixen looks at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks at Vixen. Twin mischievous smiles appear on their faces.

Yep, every Vixen in history has been a little son of a bitch --whether they’re taught to be like that or they were born this way, it’s up for debate. 

“So, let me tell you a thing or two about who runs this place…”  


\---

Prancer stares bug eyed at Chanyeol: the second the boy wore the collar, he immediately transformed into a reindeer.

(His smile is a tad creepy in either form, though.) 

_‘I’ve never seen someone of his age with such a strong faith in Santa Claus,’_ the senior mutters to himself, marveling at how Chanyeol absorbs every notion like a sponge.  


\---

“Santa’s reindeers are picked among good hearted humans.”

Jongdae fights to refrain from raising his eyebrows, to keep his face skepticism-free. He wonders what went wrong along the way with Blitzen, judging by the senior’s reaction to that Kyungsoo guy. They sure put up a show, earlier. 

For all his self-confidence, Blitzen is quite the mediocre lecturer: it’s only by process of elimination that Jongdae understands he has to focus on the kindness in his heart (there is a lot, despite his pretty sharp tongue) and completes his transformation, and not thanks to Blitzen.  


\---

Dasher has some difficulties keeping his face straight, after his protégé managed to transform into a reindeer on his own and, even better, taught Blitzen a lesson. His heart is bursting with pride.

Only thing is, he’s unsettled by the boy’s unblinking, judging eyes and extremely quiet personality. 

Kyungsoo just stares at Dasher, sometimes nodding along, as the older explains the reindeers’ roles, the speed they have to reach to be able to fly, the way they have to land and so on. 

The only reaction Dasher extracts out of the boy is when he says, “Great job with Blitzen”. Kyungsoo smirks.  


\---

The first thing Dancer does is take Jongin’s hand and put it on her belly, exclaiming, “I’m pregnant!”

He remembers the phone call Yifan received when they were at Sehun’s but… how does he break it to her that he doesn’t feel anything and that she isn’t showing yet? 

“Congratulations,” he eventually says, faintly blushing at the awkward situation. 

Needless to say, he doesn’t learn much about his duties as reindeer, but now he knows everything about knitting, safety measures, baby food, and sore nipples--he’d have lived without knowing all that.  


\---

 _‘Oh boy, this is gonna be hard,’_ the old Rudolph thinks as soon as he sees Sehun.

(He can’t help it he has a bitchy resting face, okay?) 

“Where’s your red nose?” Sehun asks, throwing a bit of a stink eye for good measure. 

(Okay, it’s not a matter of face but of personality.) 

“I’m finally rid of it. You inherited so I could be free of it.” Rudolph bites back. 

(Maybe they found each other.)  


\---

The senior reindeers are having a field day, hashtag #TeamSchadenfreude. After many years on the field, it’s finally time to pass the baton to a new guard and seeing the boys struggle training while in their animal form is too funny, even though they wince and feel genuinely bad for them when they fall.

You try running on four legs when you’ve been walking on this planet on only two legs for all-your-life-minus-one-year, or with a long neck and antlers to boot when the only thing you’ve kept on your head is a hat...Oh wait, they know how it feels. 

* * *

  * **the dorms**



“Holy crap,” Baekhyun says as he drags himself to his assigned bunk bed. 

“Can someone remove Chanyeol’s corpse from the threshold, please?” 

Rather than keeping their reindeer form and having to sleep in the stable, the boys have been gathered in a human dormitory: thank you, much appreciated. 

It almost feels like being at summer camp, but there’s waaaay too much snow for a summer in this hemisphere… Did they end in Digiworld without even knowing it? Mysterious Tamagotchis haven’t plummeted from the sky, though, so fear not, we’re still on Earth. 

Well, it’s December and they’re at the North Pole, what did you expect? Not like the real reason why nine schoolboys suddenly flew halfway across the world during their Christmas holidays is any less crazy. 

They’re at varying degrees of sleepiness: as expected, Jongin is dead to the world as soon as he sits on the bed; Yixing, Kyungsoo and Minseok dutifully go to bed; the remaining five decide to completely worn themselves out with some hushed chatters. 

Half an hour into their chitchat, from the bed above Sehun’s, Baekhyun peeks down with a naughty glint in his eyes and starts singing. 

_ He sees you when you’re sleeping,  
he knows when you’re masturbating…  _

“Fuckin’ hell!” the youngest cries when Jongdae, Luhan and Chanyeol (the traitor) join in, covering his face with his pillow and officially going to sleep, the cackling four following suit...but only after Kyungsoo threw a spare pillow that hit Baekhyun square in the face. 

* * *

  * **love is in the air (everywhere I look around)**



Kyungsoo is their type; a bit on the scary side of the scale, but still their type. He even served Blitzen, and that alone makes Jongin and Sehun forget caution and go straight to hug the older boy. 

Rather than fighting for the damsel (if Kyungsoo heard them he’d kick their asses, and in his current reindeer-y state it’d hurt tenfold with the hooves), the boys decided to win his affection together. They know their time together is limited (they wouldn’t put it past Kyungsoo to refuse keeping in contact once they’re back at home) so they try everyfuckingthing: springing in action to respond to his every whim; giving him unasked for massages and consequently risking to be punched; trying to put together a meal but discarding the idea because they suck at cooking; offering their own scarves or hats when he so much as sneezes, when it probably was just dust or hay. 

It isn’t until after they’ve all had the celebratory Christmas meal and gathered in front of the fireplace, half asleep Jongin and Sehun huddled head to head at Kyungsoo’s feet, that the older boy cracks a smile. He carefully unwraps from his blanket to lay it over the two boys, affectionately ruffling their hair. 

It’s not love yet, as far as Kyungsoo is concerned, but at least the little menaces did crack his stoic appearance a bit.  


\---

Luhan is smitten and even the densest people can see it. Minseok is creeped out and even the densest people can see it.

They’re a match made in heaven. 

It isn’t until his father, Yifan and Joonmyeon respectively threatens, threatens and talks to him, does Luhan finally tone it down a notch. If once he would’ve jumped on Minseok’s back as way of greetings, he now limits himself to wave his hand and smile broadly; rather than following the elder as if Luhan was Peter Pan and Minseok the runaway shadow, he gives the other boy some space; instead of mentioning any trivial action Minseok has done that day during every conversation, he listens and participates like a normal and polite person. 

...It has been six hours and he’s shaking worse than he would have if he was detoxing from coffee, cigarettes or drugs. 

Minseok takes pity on him but stands his ground: they can hang out, but no touchy. No. Touchy. 

It’s a pity Luhan is such a weirdo, because he’s so pretty...  


\---

Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s anthem could be “Hey I just met you and this is crazy”. Chanyeol has known Jongin and Sehun for the past ten years, but he’s not as in tune with them (maybe because they’re younger) as he is with this stranger-until-five-minutes-ago.

The seven boys are all waiting for their flight, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol are entertaining them (and some of the travelers nearby) with shenanigans so in sync that seasoned entertainers would be jealous of. 

They’re the real match made in heaven. 

Baekhyun was dumped just yesterday: noona didn’t seem to appreciate his mischievous personality anymore. It’s nice to meet someone on the same wavelength; does the soulmate thing pertain only to lovers or to friends as well? 

Maybe it’s due to his somewhat innocent personality, but Chanyeol is already a bit in love with Baekhyun. Maybe it’s the eyesmile, or the rectangle shaped grin, or the similar humor and nerd interests. 

Neither of them has ever considered boys romantically, but they’re curious to see what the future has in store for them.  


\---

When Jongdae first sees the chinese boy, he goes past the dopey look and zeroes in on that magnetic well that is Yixing’s dimple, then the smile, then the collarbones (okay that they’re in Santa’s warm cabin, but it’s goddamn winter time at the North Pole, how the heck can he wear such a deep U-neck?!), then the pretty pianist hands. Jongdae’s heart skips a beat.

It skips two or three more when Yixing turns out to be a real unicorn. Jongdae prides himself on not believing in ghosts and other supernatural or fantasy crap, but he’s willing to make an exception. 

_‘Mine,’_ Jongdae thinks fiery. 

As for Yixing, he’s all peace and love and flower crowns, of course he likes Jongdae back.  


\---

For all his modelesque stature and prominent role in this shebang, Yifan surely turns into a blushing virgin when he’s around Joonmyeon and Tao. Pretty eyesmile for the first one (it’s the only visible thing, to be honest): check. Great legs and ass(ets) for the second one, despite being short since he’s an elf: check.

For their part, Joonmyeon manages to keep a professional detachment as he talks with the boss, yet he smiles brightly once he’s out of sight, while Tao doesn’t even hide his adoring gaze and pesters the older elf with his schoolgirl reactions before going to bed. 

No need to be jealous, there’s enough for both. Enough of what? You decide. 

It doesn’t end there: Joonmyeon eventually falls for Tao’s charms, to the point of being the only one able to stand the younger elf’s childish behavior and even fund some of his shopping spurs, while Tao, against popular belief, doesn’t love him for his full wallet (it sure is a plus, though) but for his kindness and leadership. 

Will they ever confess their feelings for each other? Stay tuned.


	28. BONUS #3




	29. BONUS #4 - outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 drabbles

  * **the reason why Yifan is the butt of everyone’s jokes**



Yifan is tall, slightly intimidating and a leadurrr, hell yeah.

Yifan is also an awkward, giant potato with a penchant for all things cute and fluffy.

Some of the reindeers substitutes haven’t been extremely respectful from the start towards who, at the end of the day, is their boss, but they were willing to listen to him, really, they were (except maybe Sehun...blame it on the angst of the early teens).

Too bad Tao accidentally outs Yifan’s deepest secret on the same day they are all supposed to have their first delivery. More like Yifan’s self control goes “to hell with it”.

They’re somewhere over the Black Forest when the least dignified shriek of “How cuuuuuuteeee!” (and the subsequent stares at Luhan, who just grunts, “What? Wasn’t me”) follows the young elf’s calls for, “Wait, we dropped a gift!” as he runs back to the sleigh with the roundest, softest, furriest stuffed ball with cat features Yifan has ever seen, after they parked to retrieve the present.

Yifan can’t even pretend it wasn’t him or disguise his adoring expression as anything else, because he was caught red handed (literally, since he’s wearing red gloves) bringing his hands up to frame his face, eyebrows and lips upturned in enchantment.

He quickly sits upright and coughs lightly in his fist, “Why wasn’t that present wrapped?”

“It was,” Tao objects, showing the torn wrapping paper as proof, “but it got stuck in those branches and unfortunately it ripped.”

“Give it here, I’ll wrap it up again,” Joonmyeon calls gently a second before the reindeers erupt in laughter at the expenses of the tender hearted Santa.

“Come on, we have presents to deliver!” Yifan shouts of the uproar, severe mask ruined by the mad blushing of his face. It takes a while before the reindeers calm down long enough and recover enough breath to take off in the night.

(For the whole duration of the Delivery, the sleigh occasionally shakes with sparse bursts of laughters whenever someone remembers that scene.)

* * *

  * **Tao is a shopaholic**



_Add to cart_  
 _Add to cart_  
 _Add to cart_  
…  
 _Proceed to check out?_

Tao has this huge, cat-who-got-the-milk smile on his face. Since he got free reign over Joonmyeon’s card (more like he went coup d’état on it and the older elf had no choice but surrender the platinum rectangle, praying for the well being of his finances), Tao has been able to indulge in his favorite activity and replenish his wardrobe--as if he didn’t have enough designer clothes and bags already.

Shipping is a bitch, though: it almost costs as much as what he spent during his shopping spree; he also has to take in consideration the weather (he doen’t want bags enclosed in ice cubes, _thankyouverymuch_ ) and who is on driving duty the day his stuff arrives (if it’s Henry, Tao wouldn’t be surprised to find a pair of shoes embedded in some glacier).

Taking a pause from the stressing office duties, the elf visits his favorite online stores and starts clicking left and right as if there’s no tomorrow. His virtual cart is overflowing and he’s glowing in satisfaction. He types Joonmyeon’s card’s serial number that he knows by heart and activates the transaction, only to be denied.

“Huh?”

Tao clicks once, twice, then accidentally beats his own record at the Clicking Game as he frantically checks the shop’s site and waits for news from the bank.

_“You reached your credit line. Your credit card has been denied.”_

Uh-oh. Time for a distracting maneuver. Being overly affectionate will surely distract the older elf enough for Tao to get the money back (...does he plan on working for eternity?), Joonmyeon won’t suspect a thing.

Tao’s plan is foolproof.

* * *

  * **Yifan goes through a quarter of life crisis**   [inspired by [this image](http://imgur.com/gallery/iVc9hCR)]



Yifan wakes up to a warm body next to him, black tuft of hair peeking from the covers. He lets Tao sleep a bit longer to go check on the noises and wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. There, he’s welcomed by the extremely rare sight of a not-bundled-up Joonmyeon, decked in his _Kiss the_ ( _head_ is scribbled in Sharpie) _elf_ apron ~~and nothing else...yeah, you wish, Yifan~~.

After having a satisfying breakfast all three together, Yifan changes into his Santa Claus attire, gets a kiss from his lovers and heads outside with a spring in his step.

In front of the cabin, clashing vividly with the glistening snow, is parked an honest to God red Ferrari, huge bag of presents secured to the spoiler, and nine lithe leopards (on the other hand their squeaking is quite amusing); the front one even has a red nose.

Swag.

Yifan walks to the car with his chest puffed up and a disgustingly smug face and drives away, starting a new round of Delivery.  
 

Yifan wakes up from his afternoon nap more confused than ever. He automatically pats the free sides of his huge bed, discovering they’re empty and cold. He hears some commotion coming from outside the cabin, so he goes to check.

Oh, just the usual banter between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, with the usual group of people calling for a catfight (more like cockfight, amirite?) and the usual couple of good souls trying to pull them apart.

Yifan sighs. _The dreams that you wish will come true_ and all that crap, yeah, sure.


	30. BONUS #5 - outtakes

  * **Christmas dinner**



Despite being in the field long enough to be used to it, the fatigue following a whole day flying from one end of the world to the other is hard to shake off. Zombies aren’t an uncommon sight the morning of the 25th, they don’t even have the strength to eat some breakfast. More like brunch. More like--fuck it, they sleep well into the afternoon: that’s why the traditional the traditional exchange of presents and Christmas meal are inevitably pushed to later in the day.

They still are not going to miss the Christmas dinner, though.

For the occasion, the canteen doesn’t have the feeling of, well, a canteen. At every corner there’s a tree overfilled with baubles, gingerbread men and tinsels, and the long tables have been set with proper, festive tablecloths and cutlery. All sort of mouthwatering dishes cover the tables. No Hogwarts shit here, waiter-elves bring the plates and trays in the flesh.

Santa, the head elf, Tao (the first year Yifan was in charge the young elf almost threw a fit, on par with the one he did to join them for the Delivery) and the reindeers sit at a separate table facing the richly decorated canteen and lines over lines of elves. It almost looks like a scene from Harry Potter, with Yifan in the middle, sitting between the two elves; on Tao’s side are the youngest reindeers and the troublemaker duo, while on Joonmyeon’s side are the lovebirds and the we-almost-lost-them couple.

(Who’s the traitor?!?)

Each of them is in their own world: the placid Yixing feeds the lively Jongdae without a fuss; Minseok has resigned himself to occasionally feed the giant baby by his side (he knows where he’d rather stick that fork…); Yifan, Joonmyeon and Tao eat properly, sometimes stealing glances or, in Tao’s case straight out snuggling; Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun are eating properly as well, if only because the oldest of the three pinned them down with a glare that gives no room for PDA, except Sehun still dares (that guy is masochistic) to ask to be fed just to see Kyungsoo’s face redden -whether in embarrassment or anger, it’s hard to pinpoint-; Baekhyun and Chanyeol alternate sneakily playing with food and scarfing down everything is put in front of them.

\---

Bellies are filled, some noses are red due to the wine, and it’s now time to make room for the presents. To make things easier, since there’s too many of them, Secret Santa is the way to go.

After the endless stream of “working elves” who exchanged gifts and thanked their Santas,it’s the Boyz 12 turn. As always, _someone_ rigged the extraction to allow a sort of separate event for Santa&co.

Yifan receives yet another elf-themed present: this time it’s a pair of boxers from Chanyeol. Upon closer inspection, some of those elves are in compromising positions...

Joonmyeon receives a violet knitted scarf with a unicorn pattern, guess from whom?

Tao receives Panda stationery from Sehun (he hugs the life out of the reindeer).

Sehun receives an elastic mask from Yifan, so he’ll be able to cover his red nose both in human and reindeer form. (He’s not amused)

Kyungsoo receives an apron with a collage of photos of his Santa’s face (he has to be bodily stopped from throwing the ‘present’ at Jongdae).

Jongin receives a pair of socks from Minseok. He looks at the eldest funnily: they both know making him wear socks is quite the lost cause. Minseok just shrugs cutely.

Chanyeol receives random crap from the drugstore from Jongin. He’s _not_ amused, but Jongin _is_ , if his witch laugh is anything to go by.

Baekhyun receives “roulette macarons” from Kyungsoo: one of them is filled with Ghost Pepper paste...More like _only **one** of them **won’t** melt his tongue off_.

Minseok receives the ugliest sweater he’s ever seen, and Joonmyeon has already worn his good share of horrendous sweaters. Who else but the elf gifted him that? Minseok’s smile is tight but it’s there.

Luhan receives a pair of fancy sunglasses from Tao. A bro hug is in order.

Yixing receives an horse shampoo and brush from Luhan. Bless him for genuinely appreciating the present.

Jongdae receives a polaroid photo from the cheapskate portrayed in said photo.

Going against the rules, they each got something for their partner. Just know that the most innocent looking one is a wig (except for its final purpose).

* * *

  * **P.S. I love you**



_Keep Out, Authorized Personnel Only._

That’s how Yifan, Joonmyeon and Tao handled the confession. It was an awkward process: _I like the two of them, but I can’t get both, can I? And even if they like me back, they can’t possibly like each other as well, right?_

Observation skills = not available. In different ways, they’re all denser than quicksand: Yifan in his awkward bubble and the weight of the lackluster respect from his subordinates (they never really grew out of the tugging pigtails way to show their affection) graving on his shoulders and making him doubt everything; Joonmyeon and his great attention when it comes to work, but his “love radar” needs a revision; Tao and his contradictory giggly schoolgirl behavior vs. (skillful martial artist vs.) clueless panda.

It isn’t until the head elf mustered all his courage, after Tao gushed for the umpteenth time about Yifan, that things finally take off. Hoping his faulty radar didn’t read the signals wrong about the younger elf liking him _in that way_ as well, at least a little bit, Joonmyeon confesses his feelings for his coworkers.

The most blinding smile he’s ever seen speaks for itself.

Together, they ambush Yifan and drag him to a secluded area (not suspicious at all), where they pull their best Puss In Boots impression and spill the beans on their feelings for him and for each other.

Yifan’s downcast eyes and shy smile speak for themselves. Not in an ‘I’m flattered but I don’t reciprocate’ way, neither “Sorry, I only like one of you”, but rather “I couldn’t hope for anything better”, with a hint of “fUCK TO THE yEAH!!1!”.

(The other elves notice how none of them have ruffled hair or crumpled clothes. They haven’t been in there long enough to do _anything._

 

Bummer.)

\---

The day Minseok finally caves and accepts Luhan’s relentless, bordering on obsessive flirting, it’s almost worth an herald.

Both because Minseok reciprocates the other guy’s feelings and because Luhan has been behaving like a normal human being for a while. Tremors and restlessness worthy of the worst withdrawal symptoms gone, personal space allowed (at least an arm length, not bent), interesting topics of conversation with the subject of his affection, Luhan made it: this alone is worth every victory Manchester United has collected through the years.

\---

“So, I was thinking,” Baekhyun murmurs around a mouthful of samgyeopsal during one of his and Chanyeol’s outings. They live in different cities, but only a handful of train stops apart so making time to hang out is pretty easy.

“Mh?” Chanyeol’s mouth is too full for a proper reply.

“I think I like you,” Baekhyun confesses easily, still without  looking at the taller boy in the eye.

Chanyeol struggles to quickly gulp the pork belly down, but when he does he enthusiastically reciprocates his feelings. They cheer with their Cokes.

\---

“How do you say I love you in Chinese?” Jongdae asks during one of his Skype conversations with Yixing.

“Wo ai ni,” the other translates.

“I love you too!” Jongdae replies cheekily. Yixing must be less spacy than what he’s given credit for, if the immediate blush following that exchange means anything.

“I can see the pixels blushing~” Jongdae singsong mercilessly.

\---

Better than any rosy expectation, Kyungsoo actually agrees to keep in contact with every member of Santa Claus’ team and even hangs out with those living in South Korea.

It takes a couple of growth spurs from the maknaes for Kyungsoo to lower his defenses and be a little less tsundere around those two, until Sehun and Jongin drop the bomb and admit they both have feelings for him.

They don’t hear from Kyungsoo for three whole months.

Their third Delivery is around the corner. Will their Dasher be there, or did he withdraw and they’ll meet a new face at the headquarters?

A familiar, short figure is present in the waiting area in front of the gate for the flight to Finland, smiling tiredly at Baekyeol’s shenanigans. Jongin and Sehun approach him timidly, only to be spotted first by Kyungsoo, who stands up. For a hot second they fear he’s going to run away, but he walks to them to have a minimum of privacy.

“I like you too. Both of you,” he confesses, looking dead in the eyes of the even taller boys.

Chanyeol joins the three-way hug just because he can, only to be elbowed in the stomach.


	31. BONUS #6 - New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1220 words to conclude this fic (and this year) ;)

The hall can only be compared to a clown car: it’s richly decorated, an imposing Christmas tree is occupying a corner, and there’re several bar tables for munchies and drinks scattered here and there: how the hell can it house so many elves -and ten humans- at once?! Cue spirit fingers~

\---

“Luhan, stop it. Christmas was last week, the mistletoe doesn’t count anymore,” Minseok shouts as he exasperatedly tries to shake off his boyfriend and the sprig he’s holding over his head.

(He blames Chanyeol for giving Luhan the idea: the younger has been sporting a headband with a mistletoe hanging from an antenna and has been giving and receiving kisses from pretty much everyone. ~~Baekhyun hides the slight irritation under his usual smiling mask.~~

“Oh, it counts alright. Until the end of the festivities,” Luhan replies with a bright smile before puckering up and resumes following the shorter man through the overcrowded room.

\---

Flash-like, a hand adds some drops of a substance into two of the glasses Tao is about to take away.

\---

To stop Chanyeol from being kissed left,right and center, Baekhyun grabs his taller boyfriend’s face and pulls him down for a hot searing kiss.

“Hey guys, it’s too early for the celebratory kiss!”

\---

The reindeers occasionally gather in suspicious little groups, heads bent together to confabulate about…

“Tsk, they haven’t eloped this year either,” Luhan shoots a quick glance at Yifan, Joonmyeon and Tao, all talking to different people in different areas of the room.

“Always so dramatic. I told you, they aren’t going to run away together,” Minseok says.

“I hope they at least met some time during the year,” Sehun observes, “Maybe Joonmyeon and Tao visited Yifan in Canada.”

“I tried asking the other elves but they won’t tell,” Jongin pouts.

Jongdae takes the little notebook he hid underneath his sweater and flips to the latest page filled.

“Bets reached their peak, whoever wins is going to be a rich son of a bitch. Xing,” he addresses the man who just joined their group, “you said they’re coming out tonight: isn’t it too cliché even for Yifan?”

The special snowflake simply smiles that I-know-something-you-don’t smile of his.

“Oh! Oh! Look, They’re talking to each other!” Luhan points out (not so) discreetly.

\---

Yifan is going to start the new year with his back hurting from bending a bit too much to talk with the elves. Between the booming music and the loud chatters, he doesn’t have much choice but lean close to them to hear what they’re saying. Add to that Joonmyeon and his fixation for talking in people’s ear (at least he pulled down the scarf).

“They’re still discussing our love life,” the elf chuckles, making a point of not looking at the reindeers.

Yifan pretends he doesn’t see them either and grunts mockingly.

“Are we really not going to tell them we’re together?” Joonmyeon asks, receiving a shrug as answer, “A bird told me there’s a lot of money at stake,” he adds, quickly hiding his smirk underneath the scarf.

“I think it’s the same bird who talked to me and with whom I reached an agreement,” Yifan informs, taking the glass Tao is offering with a thankful smile.

“Oh? And what does this agreement consist of?” Joonmyeon asks, sipping at his own drink.

“We’ll split the earnings. All four of us,” Yifan adds quickly, noticing the way the elf is looking at him.

“Happy new year!” a tipsy Tao shouts over the loud music.

“It’s still too soon, Tao, we have almost an hour left,” the tall man chuckles. There we go again with the patting of the elf’s head.

\---

“Holy shit,” Yifan stares bug eyed at a giggly Joonmyeon, sprawled on the floor after attempting to hop from a side to the other of one of the tables, but he tripped and everything crashed down.

It isn’t even the best of Joonmyeon’s “Hold my beer” moments: last year, he tried to climb the Christmas tree to get the star on top and got tangled in the tinsels only on the way down; during his promotion party Joonmyeon stripped down to only his red boxers and did a sequence of cartwheels, only to topple against one of the amplifiers.

(Yifan still wishes he was there to see the show with his own eyes, but the photos he came across gave him a good laugh. He still has the audio file of Joonmyeon rapping about his life in Fresh Prince of Bel Air’s style)

\---

The elves assigned to the fireworks show just returned to the cabin, remotes in hand. The big clock by the Christmas tree is ticking down and only one minute is left to the year of 2014, everybody gather round!

...5…

...4…

...3…

...2…

...1…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The New Year will probably hate _someone_ for stealing his thunder: at the stroke of midnight, Tao and Joonmyeon pull Yifan down at their height and smooch his cheeks obnoxiously, followed by Tao declaring to the world the three of them are together. The whole room erupts in cheers, catcalls, shouts of “Finally!” and even more streamers are thrown at the three lovebirds.

On the other hand, Yixing looks at the scene with his beatific smile, enduring the congratulatory pats on his back from the other reindeers for winning the bet. Jongdae isn’t even mad when he heads back to the dormitory to retrieve the box where they accumulated five years worthy of bills they dropped for every bet that went unfulfilled, Yixing surely will think of him as well. His only concern now is finding something new to bet on.

\---

Hold on, Kyungsoo is the one who initiates PDA kissing Jongin and Sehun, and not a simple peck on the lips! Someone quickly take a pic!

The maknaes’ year is up to a good start.

\---

Slowly, the attendees leave the party and head back to their dormitories, the impending doom of a bitchy hangover weighing on their shoulder. The only ones left in the mess of streamers, confetti and ignored anchovy paste canapés are Yifan piggybacking a snoring Joonmyeon and Tao standing by his side, barely keeping his eyes open, and Yixing, who’s swiftly and precisely dividing the money he earned from winning the bet that has been ongoing for years.

“Tell me Yixing...what did you put in their drinks?” Yifan asks, pinning the ~~reindeer~~ unicorn down with a serious stare, amusement at the corners.

“It was nothing illegal,” Yixing reassures him, “Elves just get high on molasses and Joonmyeon is particularly lightweight to that,” he explains, securing the box with the money in Tao’s grasp.

_How come I never knew that_ , Yifan thinks, before bidding goodnight and goodbye to the mischievous man. His new year’s resolution is to not underestimate Yixing anymore.

As the trio leaves, Yixing hands his part of the earnings to the man who just stepped out of the hallway shadow.

“Don’t you want to split?” Kyungsoo asks, carefully taking the wad of money. Yixing waves his hand dismissively and parts ways with another “Happy New Year!”.

\---

“Aren’t you going to treat me out?” Jongdae asks bluntly, hanging from Yixing’s arm with a blinding smile from ear to ear. The other’s gesture of showing his empty pockets is the answer Jongdae didn’t want to receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really it! Waaah,this is the longest fic I've ever written, it's not great but I enjoyed writing it (for a whole month!), even though I'm not particularly satisfied with some parts...I'll probably go back to edit the mistakes I can spot and possibly change some phrases in the next few days.
> 
> Thanks a lot for sticking around, and Happy New Year!


End file.
